After Departure
by CaptainVocke
Summary: The Royal Four really did leave during Departure, only Tess is not evil and Alex is still alive. Micheal and Liz had become best friends after she faked sleeping with Kyle. This is what happened to the group six years later. Currently a Michael/Liz
1. A Waitress's story

Title: Light Years Between Us  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Michael and Liz  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Belong to Katims and Metz. If I did own them I would have added actual drama to the show involving Michael and Liz at the beginning of season 2.  
Spoilers: Through Departure.

Summary: Michael, Max, Isabell, and Tess left at the end of departure. Tess was not evil and Alex is still alive. The following is a collective of each characters story in the future.

Warning: Michael and Liz pairing so if you don't like that, then don't read. Also there are some graphic scenes involving alien sickness and war.

I had no one to Beta this story so I'm sorry in advance. If anyone wants to beta this afterwards let me know. I just couldn't sit around for weeks waiting for a response.

Read and Review. I love criticism and praise. . .mostly praise.

Chapter One: A Waitress's story

"Ever wonder how our actions can change our future? Well I don't have to wonder, I lived it. Six years ago I died only to be brought back to life. A year later I died again, but this time I wasn't brought back. It wasn't a disease or a bullet, but a broken heart. The kind of death only a male could cause. The man I loved, the man who saved me, asked me to make him fall out of love with me. I had to or the world would end.

So I did, I blew him off, I pushed him to another woman, and I succeeded. Devising a plan, I had it appear that I slept with a friend. He was devastated, I was devastated. Filled with so much pain and anger, the love of my life separated from me. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as me, no one from my group of friends could. Which hurt the most, my closest friends turned their backs on me. Except one, Michael.

The spiky haired boy had so much faith in me that he never believed I was capable of betrayal. He stood by me everyday through the tough months. Held me when I cried, gave me space when I needed to be alone, and even made me laugh again. Slowly he became my best friend, my pillar, and even my confidant. I eventually told him everything about that night and he promised to tell no one. We spent a lot of time together, even after my friends became my friends again. Everyday we hung out and most nights we would stay up late and talk.

Max may have healed my wound, but Michael healed my soul. Michael saved me and I am in his debt. Then another choice made by Max changed their lives forever. Max slept with Tess, like he was supposed to correct? Unfortunately, alien babies can't survive on earth. Something about our screwed up atmosphere. So of course they had to find away to leave. So we banned together as a group, the eight of us. Alex, Michael, and I scoured the state for a computer to translate their alien voodoo book. We didn't sleep for a week, just searched and ate take out.

Finally we hit pay dirt when we fell upon Las Crusas and a student there named Serena. Of course we weren't sure how to convince her to let us use them to translate this unordinary language, but amazingly enough we didn't have to. As much as Alex hates to admit it, Serena fell for his nerdy magnetism. The second she laid eyes on him, Michael and I knew we could do whatever we needed to, hell she'd probably do it for us.

So as Alex and I worked constantly through the night this "super computer", Michael ran interference and security. Finally after a week and a half, we decoded the secret language, which you would think would be a good thing. Funny thing is, neither of us had a smile that day because we knew what it meant, they were going home. Michael didn't want to leave me and begged me to come with. As much as I needed him, he needed me. Sure he was with Maria, but I knew him like no one else. He never knew it, but I loved him with all my heart. More then I ever loved Max. I begged him to stay, cried my eyes out in the process, but the final decision wasn't up to us.

Max wouldn't allow it and reluctantly we said goodbye. So they left. They left Maria, Alex, Kyle, Jim, and myself to fend for ourselves. They promised to return when they could, but we knew that they probably wouldn't. Worse, we knew they would probably be killed. I mean going back to a war rattled planet, back to your enemies and as human teenagers non-the less. No they probably didn't stand a chance.

The night before they left, Michael expressed his fears of their trip. That's right I said it, Michael was afraid. He feared they would be captured the second they returned. He feared they would be tortured and killed. Worst though, he was afraid he'd never see me again. He feared that he couldn't protect me and that I would perish. I so badly wanted him to stay, as did he, but we both knew he had to leave. So we spent the last hour holding each other and cried.

One year after the pod squad left, the rest of the gang began to disperse. Maria was first to leave. When Michael left her, she was crushed. Sure at the time they weren't together, but she hoped he would stay. The day they graduated from Roswell High, Maria took off for her singing career. She wrote every once in awhile. It was exciting to hear how things were going for her.

She met up with her ex-boyfriend Billy and the duo teamed up and called themselves Bill and Ria (Billy on guitar and Maria an vocals). In the beginning they struggled but it wasn't to long before they were discovered and hit it big. They refused to sing anything they didn't write or have their songs remixed, so they butted heads with the record company. Eventually they struck a deal and went on tour, which ended the monthly letters.

Next was Kyle. He never got over his "sister", Tess, ditching him. He got a scholarship to UCLA and left to lead the Bruins. Though they never went to the Rose bowl, he was still an outstanding quarterback, which is funny since that wasn't his position in high school. After graduating from UCLA he was drafted in the fourth round of the NFL to the Chicago Bears, where he plays back up for Rex Grossman. He still calls from time to time to catch up on things and even visits a lot on the off-season, but his life is in Chicago now.

Alex was last to leave. He held onto the belief that Isabel would return to him. She promised, so he put off his hopes and dreams of having his own computer company, and waited for her. He waited a full year after graduation and then decided she wasn't going to return. So he left to MIT where he met up with Serena again. The two became great friends and worked together to create Whitman Technologies. Of course Alex designed and created the company, but Serena was his faithful second. The two were extremely successful and now global. He still calls her once a month to keep up on the times.

Jim Valenti had lost his job for the aliens and they left him with a secret he could never tell. His life was ruined, yet he never complained. He was so honored to have known them. He aged so much over that year and even more when Kyle left. He felt lost and Liz knew it, but once again a choice would change their lives.

Shortly after Alex left, her parents went to one of their conferences in Santa Fe for a few weeks, which they always did. Except this time they grew tired of the monotony of the conference and left a day early. Unfortunately they never made it home. A man decided to drink that night and his decision killed her parents. Her life would never be the same.

Alex, Maria, and Kyle returned for the funeral, but left again shortly after. Leaving Liz completely alone and dying. She was in so much pain and needed Michael, but she knew that couldn't be. She had nothing left and just wanted to die. Jim was afraid for her and constantly watched over her. When she inherited the Crashdown, he helped her run it and eventually became co-owner (this way he could watch over her). She would never do anything stupid, but she was still empty. Everyday grew more and more distant. Jim was worried, she was like a daughter to him and he wanted to save her. She loved him for it, he became family to her." And that's where she was now. . .

"Hey Boss! Order's up!" yells Jose from the cook's window. Liz snaps out of her daydream and walks to the serving window. "You alright boss? You've really been spacing lately."

Liz looks up at Jose and places a fake smile on her face. "Yeah Jose, just thinking about all the paper work I have tonight."

Jose nods and gets back to work. Liz grabs the order and walks to a booth with a family of four. Liz tried hard to hide her pain but she knew it showed. Her skin was pale and she had lost an extreme amount of weight, but in all honesty she didn't care what people thought anymore.

She had no one left, besides Jim and lately he was busy with Amy Deluca. This of course made her happy because she pushed him to her. He was so funny to watch as he asked her out. Just thinking about it made a small smile cross her face, a rarity for her.

The bells over the front rang and Liz knew exactly who it was, Brody. The spacey looking British man waves to her and sits down at the counter, picking up a menu.

At 12:30 every day Brody would cross the street and come eat lunch at the counter, the same sand which (with pepper jack). At one Sheriff Hanson would arrive with his partner Jake Woods and they would sit at the end of the counter, but they never got the same thing. Finally at 1:15 Philip Evans would come in for a cup of coffee and a quiet booth to read paperwork before heading back to the office.

Fixing her apron she approaches Brody, "Hey Brody," Brody looks up from his menu and smiles.

"Afternoon Liz how's my favorite waitress today?"

Liz shrugs her shoulders, "Guess I can't complain, I'm still breathing right?"

Brody laughs, "That bad huh?"

Liz nods, "Let me get your coffee and I'll tell you." Brody smiles and goes back to the menu.

"Brody, you order the same sandwich combo everyday, why do you always look at the menu?"

Brody shrugs, "I don't know really. I like to read the names I guess."

Liz laughs and walks to Jose. She rips the order off her order pad and places it on the spindle. She turns and grabs a pot of coffee with a mug. She places it in front of Brody and fills it.

"So spill your guts to me fellow business owner," Brody says with a smile, which causes her to laugh.

"Where to begin? We let's start with the fact that the annual crash celebration is two weeks away, the busiest tourist season of the year, and I am incredibly understaffed. Margie finally quit after twenty faithful years, Cindy and Steven are out with mono, and Jack broke his leg skateboarding. So that leaves me with Agnes, which is like having no one, Sarah, Jared, and the new girl Taryn to Hostess, Buss, and Serve. Also, I'm short one cook because this new one we hired is just not working out. He almost burned down the kitchen. . .AGAIN!"

Brody laughs, "Bloody hell, the mans a sodding disaster." Liz just continues, "Then I found out a huge part of inventory won't be here until the weekend before the celebration! I can see why parent's were always so stressed out. . ." the mention of her parents always makes her go quiet. It always made her customers go quiet too, everyone loved her parents.

She looks over at Brody and sees the sadness on his face. Sensing the awkward silence Liz changes the subject. "Enough about my troubles how's the UFO Center these days?"

Brody looks at her, "Well its not all rosy like it is here, but it's a stressful time for me too. I'm incredibly understaffed and I have several big stars this year. I got that bald guy from the second Star Trek and I think the voice for the robot from Star Wars. . .," he trails off while trying to think. He shakes his head and continues, "Anyways they're drawing huge interest this year and I haven't had any really good help since Max left. Have you heard from him?"

The mention of Max's name always made her flinch. She had to fake it though, "Sorry Brody, I haven't heard from anyone in years. They all have their own separate lives."

Brody nods and sips his coffee. "Lucky them, got out before Roswell could get her hooks in em'. So how's Maria. . . " before he could finish he is interrupted by Jose and his bell.

"Hey Boss! Orders up chica!" Liz smiles and walks to the cook's window.

Jose makes a face at her and she just rolls her eyes and grabs the plate of food. She walks back and places it in front of Brody. "Enjoy Brody, I've got to do some rounds."

Brody nods and bites into his sandwich, then makes a face of disgust. "Man I miss Michael. He may have always forgotten the pepper jack, but boy could he ever cook. I miss that boy around here. At least there was good food."

Liz smiles smally, "I miss him too Brody." She begins to walk away and whispers, "More then you would ever know."


	2. Tales from the Battlefield

Chapter 2: Tales from the Battlefield

Had someone told him that in order to get home you'd have to sacrifice everything including your freedom and your love, then Michael wouldn't have returned. He spent his whole life trying to find where he belonged and always thought he'd find it here on Antar, but what surprised Michael the most was that he found where he belonged and it was on earth. Earth! That thought always made him laugh. The great alien general finds home on earth with a small brunette waitress and motor-mouthed blonde.

He loved Maria and Liz more then life it's self. Sure Maria and him fought all the time, but making up was their specialty. He's waited six years for her and will wait even more if he had too. Then there was the brunette. Liz, she was on his mind a lot lately. He missed his Liz so much, she meant everything to him. He actually missed her more than Maria.

With Liz it was different, he let her see him and she didn't run. Instead it only brought her closer. He never let anyone, even Maria see the real him. That's why Maria never once got a flash from and why Liz always did. He felt safe with Liz, he loved her. He loved her more than Maria, but it could never be. Why you ask? Simple, one word. Max. He couldn't hurt Max like that. Yeah Liz staged sleeping with Kyle, but Max still loved her and did it ever hurt Michael that he could never be with her. So he was forever left with a constant battle in his heart.

He missed their late night talks about nothing and their emotional talks about everything. He can still remember their last conversation before he left.

Six years ago. . .

Michael sits up against the wall of the balcony as Liz leans against his chest, her head under his chin, like they did every single night. Except this time would be their last together. Neither teen talked, they just held each other and stared up at the sky.

Michael looks at Liz, "Come with me." Liz turns her head away from the sky and stares at Michael in shock. "What?" she asks. Michael smiles slightly, "Come with me, to Antar. I don't want to say good-bye to you Liz. I don't know why I should have to say goodbye to both my girlfriend and the best person to ever come into my life all in the same night. Please, I can't say good-bye to you. I don't want to. Please. . . come with me, I need you." Liz's eyes begin to tear at the end of his sentence. She so wanted to go with him. The pain of losing him is too much for her to handle and she cries. Michael, never being able to handle watching girls cry, especially when it's his fault, begins to cry.

Well actually it's Max's fault. He knocked up Tess and now they all had to pay for it. Both teens cry and embrace each other. Hours passed and they were both laying on a sleeping bag, holding each other. Suddenly Liz breaks the silence, "I'm going to miss you Michael." Michael has to fight back the tears once again. "I'm going to miss you too." Liz rolls over and places her head on his chest. "Promise me one thing?" Michael looks down at her, "Anything." Liz, tears rolling down her cheek as she stares into his eyes. "Please, protect yourself and be happy. Even if you don't come back to earth, live and be happy." Michael, fighting the urge to cry, "I'll come back, I promise you I will."

They both stare into each other's eyes. Memorizing the texture, the color, everything. Liz slowly begins to move her head closer and so does he. The anticipation was killing him. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but damn it if he was going to leave he was going to get one kiss from the woman he loved. Both are only inches away, moving slower and slower. Finally their lips lightly touch, which causes bolts of electricity to fly through Michael's body. It felt so good. He felt Liz begin to pull away, so he grabs her back and deepens the kiss.

It was passionate, intense, and the best damn thing he ever felt. Every kiss he had ever experienced before was paled in comparison. Continuing the kiss both teens hands begin to roam over each other's bodies. Michael slowly slides his hand across her stomach causing Liz to shiver slightly in his arms. Still locked in the heated kiss Michael is suddenly hit with a wave of love from Liz. It was warm, soft, caring, and loving. Holy shit! She loved him as much as he loved her! Why now? It wasn't fair to them! It wasn't fair.

Liz slowly pulls away from his lips and looks away, head still on his chest, "I needed you to know how I felt about you. Whether or not you feel the same isn't important, I just needed you to know that I loved you. Just in case it's the last time we see each other."

Sensing her sadness Michael places his hand under her chin and softly turns her head towards him. Was he ready to let her know how much he loved her? How he loved her more than life itself. Was he ready to hurt Max and Maria? Shit Max and Maria, they would be devastated. They would feel betrayed. As much as he wanted Liz for himself, he couldn't destroy everyone else in the process.

"Liz, I love you too, but I just don't want to hurt Max or Maria. It's really confusing in my head right now. Part of me wants to tell everyone I love you, but another part of me doesn't want to hurt everyone else. I just. . .I need you to know I do feel for you. You are the most important part of my life and I don't want to lose you. I promise you when things calm down on Antar, I'll come back and try to figure everything out."

By now both teens are silently crying and staring at the other. Liz slowly looks away and whispers, "Don't make promises you can't keep." After that, both were quiet again. For the next twenty minutes they held each other and eased the others pain. Reluctantly they left their sanctuary and headed towards the others. They walked to his apartment, holding hands, to meet Max and say goodbye to everyone for the last time.

Max's jeep rounded the corner, followed by Alex's silver Honda and Valenti's Bronco. All three cars pulled up in front of the complex and all the occupants empty out. No one spoke for several minutes, sad for having to leave.

Max was the first to break the silence, "We should probably be going soon." The group nods sadly in silence. Kyle, next to Tess, turns to her, "Tess, I know in the beginning I was an ass to you and your kind and an even bigger ass about sharing the house, but over these past few months I've never felt more complete. I have to thank you for coming into my life. Not only are you my closest friend, you are my sister. You will always be family to me. Dad and I love you so very much." Tess, surprised by the caring words begins to tear up, "Kyle, I love you too. You and Jim are the closest thing I have to a family and you will always be one to me. Thank you for loving me back." Kyle and Tess embrace followed by Jim. "Take care of yourself and that baby," Jim cracks out. Jim turns to Max, Isabel, and Michael, "You guys protect my daughter and my grandson or I'm going to come to Antar and kick some ass." The group laughs softly. "I promise I'll protect them with my life. I love them," Max says to Jim. Tess walks to the rest of the aliens. . .

Suddenly alarms wail, awakening Michael from his daydream. "Alert, Alert, All units to the courtyard. The Antarian Army is with in our borders, all available troops report to the courtyard immediately. This is not a drill." comes over the loud speaker. Michael snaps out of his stupor and quickly retrieves his gear. "Why wasn't I fucking told about this?! So much for the designated peace," Michael yells as troops rush past his open door. He grabs his silver light body armor, energy blade, and xtty plasma riffle and rushes into the hall. Men rush down the hallway towards the open doors.

As Michael approaches the open doors he stops to look at his reflection in one of the dormitory windows. No longer was the face of a young Michael, the abused boy who had turned his life around, full of love and life. Replaced was a man he didn't recognize. No in front of him was a man full of guilt and regret. His skin covered in scares from battles past, his long beard dirty and scraggly, his hair wild and unmanageable.

What stuck with him though were his eyes. They were empty. . .lost. So much death and destruction fills his life, so many he's killed. This man was not Michael, no Michael died with a little brunette girl. Yet there's still hope in these eyes, barely there but still there. The kind of hope that love will save his soul. A soldier bumps into him and runs out the door, effectively break Michaels trance. He sighs and joins the crowd.

Once out the door he takes in the scene before him. The courtyard is a spacious command center, capable of holding thousands of troops. The entire base is covered in large ion cannons and hundreds of small anti-aircraft weapons. Buildings also litter the grounds, containing officers quarters, armories, and training facilities. On the west side of the complex lays their huge vehicle bay containing all their heavy and light assault vehicles, and their very small airstrip, all of which t is surrounded by large slick silver walls each with small gunnery towers.

Men were rushing about, gathering gear and weapons. Michael spots a group of officers and makes his way through the crowds. Once reaching outside the compound he spots Larek, Max's best friend from a previous life and currently one of the rebels few allies, assembling the troops. "General Larek!" Michael yells over the noise and approaches Larek.

"I see Max's peace talks are going well." Larek smirks. "Yes very well. The other planets have agreed to terms, but Kivar will have none of it. He still sees the rebels as enemies to the way of Antarian life." Michael shakes his head, "A nice way of saying traitorous dogs. Kivar will never have peace, until all the planets fall." Larek nods as a rebel soldier on a hover bike speeds into the compound.

The bike stops in front of the two men as the captains and other officer's ready the men for battle. "Sirs, our scouts spotted two battalions of Antarian soldiers approaching from the east approximately five thousand fixels away." Michael silently laughs as he remembers how hard it was to figure out that a thousand fixels we're 10 miles in earth measurements. "Christ! Very good Captain, speak with Colonel Jasix in the armory. Tell him we need all ion cannons fully function in the next five minutes. Go!" Michael yells as the small captain rushes towards the armory.

When Michael was first given control over his army, he decided to run it exactly as the American army, including rank. Amazingly enough his men were glad to accept it and were even happy to see a change in their battle tactics. They won many wars under Michael's leadership and Michael would have to thank America for it. Unfortunately he wouldn't have time right now. With close to five thousand well-trained troops heading in their direction, he would have to prepare for the largest and sure to be bloodiest battle he has ever fought. God protect him.

Michael pulls out two pictures. One of the pictures is of Maria and the other of Liz. Both pictures we're old and slightly discolored from the years of war he has fought. Liz's picture was worn more because he constantly looked at it. He was slightly jealous of the fact that Max, Isabel and Tess got to stay in the large capital of New Antar, a city they called Roswell, but he new his duty as a soldier.

He did not enjoy killing, but he figured that if he didn't then they would kill him, which would break the promise he made to Liz. "Stay alive," he shakily whispers to himself. He places Maria's in his helmet and places the one of Liz in his battle stimulant pack in his front pocket, just over his heart. "For my girls."


	3. On a Kings Dime

Chapter 3: On A Kings Dime

Max was growing weary with these peace talks. In the beginning they seemed like a great idea, Bothawui (Lareks planet) and Karianton (Slara's planet) quickly joined with the rebels. Both planets were weakened financially and devastated with military loses with the constant wars. Antar, lead by Kivar, Plokishtin, lead by his brother Provek, and Jasex, lead by Uther, were extremely wealthy due to their commerce alliances and ran rich with military. They we're less than thrilled about this new proposal to share the large planet of Antar with anyone especially the rebels.

Five years it took to get King Uther to agree to terms, but that lead to Kivar increasing his efforts to squash the two rebel planets and the rebel army. It started with Provek's spies assassinating Uther months after the signing of the peace papers with Larek and Slara. This lead to the new leader Tropek to declare his planet with the largest military forces a neutral planet. It was a large loss for the rebels. Next Kivar began to attack the rebel planets and the moon outside of Antar that rebels held control.

Michael did manage to create lemonade out this large lemon in their plans. Realizing that Kivar had sent his entire elite force out into battle, Michael lead his best soldiers into the City of Nwantoo, the largest and richest city in all of Antar. They quickly squashed the weaker opponents and gained control of the city, making it their new capital. This was a massive victory for the rebels, now they had a large commerce district for funds and supplies. It was also a crippling lose for Kivar. Not only did he lose a large portion of his army's income and weapons productions, but he also lost his brother Provek in the battle on the Rebel moon.

Kivar now had two planets under his control but was quickly losing control of his people. Thousands of soldiers began to change sides while others disserted all together. Even his own citizens were beginning to revolt, so Kivar did the only thing he could think of doing. He had all disserts and traitors shot in a public display and hung any civilians that were to go against him.

Michael.

If it hadn't been for Michael, most of these victories wouldn't have happened. Max was always afraid of losing Michael. He tried to make Michael stay, but their people wouldn't allow it. Max checked the causality list everyday for Michaels name, but it was never there. He would also visit with Michael during the designated peacetime.

He missed those years they used to talk everyday. Now he saw him maybe twice a year and lately only once. He hadn't seen Michael in nine months since the beginning of this new assault. Hell he hadn't even seen Tess or his son Kyle, in months. They were safely hidden with Isabel in the Capital city, away from Kivars grasp.

His son was his pride and joy. Sure he was an accident, but he wasn't unwanted. He loved his son more than anything in the galaxy, but he had to think of his son's future first and he didn't want him living in a future full of war and death.

How had they gotten here? Four years ago he was a junior in high school planning on going to college. He had finally gotten over his injured heart to Liz and fallen in love again. Those months before their departure had been rocky on the entire group.

He was always sulking, like an abused puppy. He never smiled or even left his room, except for school. Then, Tess opened his eyes to his destiny. Of course Michael always says, "No Maxwell, she spread her legs to reveal your destiny." God he missed being a group. The last time the four of them were together was when they left earth four years ago..

Departure.

It had been a long trip from the our house to the pod chambers. No one spoke, everyone was sad as they watched the jeep burning at the bottom of the gully. Watching his beloved jeep burn only reminded him of another sacrifice he'd made for his destiny. Slowly the group departed and walked the last mile to the pod chamber.

Once inside Michael inserted the key and the granolith began to glow brightly. The light filled the room and blinded the group for a few seconds. On the wall the Antarian clock began to countdown, which signaled us to step forward. Gripping Tess's hand we stepped toward the swirling black and white granolith.

As we were about to enter I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Michael had not moved. He was still and had his back turned towards us. In his hand was a picture, which had to be Maria.

"Michael?" I ask.

He slowly turns and looks at me. In his eyes I can see the agony his mind is going through. My heart sank as a thought crosses my mind, he doesn't want to go.

"I'd understand if you wanted to stay, to protect the woman you love. You can stay for her." I say/yell over the noises of our ship.

Michael lowers his head. "I found home in her Maxwell. I love her!"

Isabell smiles and places a hand on his shoulder, "We know you love Maria, Michael."

Michael shakes his head, "No, I LOVE HER." Isabells eyes slowly widen as realization hits her.

"What?" I ask. "What's wrong Isabell?" Isabell turns and looks at me.

"Nothing little brother. Nothing at all."

Tess turns and looks at the clock and then turns back to us. "Look, whoever is coming better step up now, or your ass will be coughing up space dust. We've only got a few seconds!"

Tess turns and places her hand on the granolith. In a split second she vanishes. Quickly I turn away from my siblings and grab the granolith. A bright white light fills my eyes and suddenly I'm inside a room. There are high tech computers everywhere, but nowhere to sit.

"Max!" Tess yells. Turning quickly I see Tess and Isabell looking at me. I rush to the two most important women in my life and embrace them. "We're going to be ok."

"Gee Maxwell, can I get some lovin too?" comes Michaels sarcastic reply.

I turn to Michael, "I'm glad you came."

Michael only shrugs. "Someone has to watch your ass."

Michael takes one step forward, but is thrown off balance as the ship shakes roughly. All of us are thrown to the floor.

Glik Twek Tout Frauk.

"What the fuck is it, baby talk?" Michael yells.

Suddenly the ship stops shaking and all the instruments stop beeping.

"We must be in space," replies Tess.

"To bad there isn't more of that in here," Michael replies.

He takes one step forward and suddenly there's a loud beep. We all freeze. Michael raises his hand to signal for us to not move. Suddenly a glass tube rises from below Michael's feet and incases him. That's when things got really crazy.

Fear grips my body as I watch Michael smash his fists against the tube. Isabell was screaming and Tess was frozen. Shaking off the fear I rush towards the tube and place my hand against it. "Michael are you ok?"

Before Michael could answer an air mask connected to a hose lowers from the ceiling and quickly attaches to Michaels face. He grabs it and struggles to remove it. "Michael! Max do something!" Isabell screams.

Next an amber colored liquid begins to pour into the tube. All I could think was that because of my high school hormones, I killed my best friend. Once the tube completely fills all of us remain silent, watching Michael float helplessly in his tube. Michaels eyes widen with fear as a bright light fills the tube. Michaels body goes limp and floats in the tube.

"Michael. . ." I whisper as I place a hand to the cold tube.

"Max!" I hear Isabell yell. I turn to find Tess trapped in a similar tube with an air mask attached to her face. "NO!" I scream. I rush to the tube and begin pounding on the outside. "I'm going to get you out of there Tess! Just hold on!"

The amber fluid begins to pour into the tube as I raise my hand. "Tess I/m getting you out of there!"

I let lose my strongest blast of energy. Only the blast bounces off the tube an strikes my chest. My body flies through the air as I slam into the ground. "Max! Max!¥ Isabell screams as my world goes black.

Slowly I begin to regain consciousness and try to take in my surroundings. The room is silent. As I sit up I find all my companions incased in tubes, floating in a bath of amber fluid. Tess, Isabell, and Michael all trapped and floating. Taking one step forward, suddenly a tube surrounds me. Just as quickly the mask lowers and attaches to my face.

I scratch, pull, and punch at my new prison. The thick amber goo begins to encase my body and I know that I only have a few more seconds. Instead of fighting it I take one last look at my friends as the bright white light flashes. . .

The doors to the galactic senate open and several people enter the room, each accompanied by galactic appointed bodyguards. The head of the galactic senate was Qwon Tu, leader of the democratic world Olivac. His planet could easily squash any that opposed them and with that knowledge in hand, made them a neutral party for the galaxy. The Olivac people oversee all legal proceedings in the galactic counsel.

Qwon Tu sits in the center of the room facing the half circle of tables. Max sits in the center of the half circle. On Max's right is Dreker; a representative for Larek and on Max's left is Slara. Next to Slara is Tropek and next to Dreker is an empty space. Next to the vacant space is Opel, a representative for Kivar. Kivar rarely ever showed up to the peace talks, which made this process all the more difficult. Max was just glad today was one of the designated peace days, this way he wouldn't have to worry about Michael.

"Let's begin with the peace talks, starting with the representative of Antar," Qwon Tu presses a button which shines a light on Opel.  
Opel stands. "Citizen's of the Grand Empire and Rebel's for a better Antar," Max sighs at this blatant attack on his people's character. "Kivar wishes he could be here, but he had important business to attend to. . ."  
Opel is interrupted by one of Max's assistants rushing into the room. The smaller man rushes to Max's side and begins to whisper something in his ear. Max's eyes go wide with fear. "What!?"

Qwon Tu raises his hand, "Leader Zan, explain this outburst in my counsel!" Max looks up at Qwon Tu.

"Leader Qwon Tu, I have just been informed that Kivar's army has invaded our moon."

Qwon Tu turns quickly to Opel. "This is a direct violation to the galactic guidelines. Your leader has broken the day of peace. Explain yourself."

Opel looks about the room confused about what to say. It is obvious that he is just as confused about Kivar's action. "I. . .uh. . .there. . ., he then swallows and shuffles his papers.


	4. Cabin Fever

Chapter 4: Cabin Fever

Isabel really didn't like the politics of her people. Not only were they a violent people, but also there was little room for exception. Sure the people on earth weren't perfect, but at least they cared about life. Here, life was disposable. The simplest crimes resulted in death. That's what the rebels where fighting to change.

She missed the simple life. Being held up in a safe house with Tess and her son Kyle for so many months at a time always made her think of simpler times. High school drama, the crash down, Liz, Kyle, Maria, and especially Alex. She didn't know when or how it happened, but she fell in love with that nerdy man. She knew he loved her with all his heart and she to him, but the reality was it's been six years. There's no way he would wait this long for her, he probably moved on with his life.

Isabel sighs out loud attracting the attention of Tess. "You alright Iz?"

Isabel smiles at her sister in-law, "Yeah Tess, I just miss Roswell."

Tess sighs sadly, "You mean you miss Alex."

Isabel shakes her head, "No it's not that. I mean yeah I do miss him a lot, but I miss them all, my parents, Maria, Kyle, and Liz. I'm afraid for them. I'm too far away to dream walk them. I just want to know they're ok and happy."

Tess smiles sympathetically at her, "I'm sure they're fine Iz. You and Michael need to try and let them go, it only makes things harder."

Isabel, slightly annoyed, glares at Tess, "That's easy for you to say, the man you've always loved is with you. The ones Michael and I love are millions of miles away. We're alone here and have been for six years!"

Tess rolls her eyes, "Iz, you and Michael need to understand that. . ." but Tess is cut off by Isabel, "Tess I swear to god if you say we are destined to be together one more time, married to my brother or not, I will grab you by your goldilocks and toss your tiny ass out that window."

Tess shakes her head, "Fine, ignore it. What do I care if you spend the rest of your life alone and hold the future of our people in the palm of your hand? I'm going to take Kyle for a walk." Tess enters her son's room leaving Isabel alone in the large living room.

"I seriously doubt that the fate of our people lays in the hope that the queen and princess can have an orgasm every night!" Isabel yells to Tess in the other room.

Tess walks into with little Kyle in toe. The little boy is small, with light brown hair and brown eyes. Tess covers his ears. "The fate of our people may not lie in our sex lives, but at least I haven't been left wanting for the past six years, virgin!" Tess glares at Isabel.

"I know you're not a virgin! You displayed my brothers destiny like meat in the deli and he jumped on that opportunity like a starving jackal!" Isabel screams.

Both girls stare at each other breathing hard. Tess, with her hands on the now squirming Kyle.

"Mommy, let me go," Kyle whines.

Tess looks down at her son and removes her hands from his ears.

"I think we need some time apart. Kyle and I are going to the park if you need us. Just. . . think about what I said," Tess says calmly.

I'd rather sharpen a pencil and shove it in my eye than think about you and my brother having sex, thank you!" Isabel yells to the quickly exiting Tess.

"Mommy what's sex?" comes little Kyles voice from outside the apartment.

Isabel smiles to herself at having won that battle. Her smile quickly fades as she looks at her empty apartment. "Man I need to get out of here."


	5. Vision's of Blood

Chapter 5: Visions of Blood

The diner had finally emptied after a long night of hungry, geeky tourists. Even though she wasn't expecting the high point of tourist season for another two weeks she still knew that their projected customer count would increase. She stood in the middle of the recently cleaned dining room marveling at what had once been a trash heap. She had let the bus boys and waitresses go home early and took on the bulk of the cleaning herself, using that time to think to herself. The only other person in the building was Cesar and he was cleaning in the kitchen.

"Hey boss?" Cesar's thick accented voice booms out of the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil," she murmurs to herself. "Yes Cesar?"

The large Hispanic man leans out from the order window. I'm all done in here, need me to stay?"

Liz sighs out. This meant she would be all alone soon. "No Cesar you're free to go." Cesar's face instantly lights up bright than a light bulb. "Thank's chica!" he shouts before she hears the back door open and then slam shut. She couldn't help but laugh at Cesar's lightning fast exit.

"Sometime's Cesar. . ." she trails off as she heads into the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she could feel a headache coming on. It also felt as if the room was getting hot. Her eyes widen at the realization of what was about to happen.

"Oh god no," she whispers before stumbling quickly into the employee washroom. Once inside the small bathroom she grabs onto both sides of the sink. Her grip on the sink causes her knuckles to turn white.

"Please stop. . .please stop. . .not tonight," she repeats to herself over and over again. The mirror in front of her was beginning to warp which meant this was going to be a powerful one.

Ava had been right all those years ago about what Max had done to her. He changed her DNA when he healed her, but her powers never really manifested themselves until she created an emotional bond with Michael. It was as if their friendship triggered something inside her. They began with the ability to feel the pod squad's presence. Nothing big, she just knew when they were nearby.

After the royal four left, she began to get premonitions. Visions of future events, like a movie trailer of some one's life. When she first started getting them she thought they were just day dreams or nightmares. Her first one was of a woman being robbed behind the UFO center. It came on as a headache and took all the energy out of her so she went to sleep. When she woke up the next day the woman was in the Crash Down and was talking to Sherriff Hason about being robbed.

She never thought anything of them and unfortunately ignored them. It was her biggest mistake she ever made. It happened one night after the diner was closed. She was in her bedroom when a massive headache came on. Soon the room was burning hot and the lights were flickering. Her bedroom mirror then began to melt and the trash in the nearby waste paper basket burst into flames. She quickly became dizzy and collapsed to the floor.

An image of her parents getting into their car flew into her mind followed by them driving down an empty dark highway. Next thing she knew an oncoming car slammed into theirs, sending their car hurdling end over end. She could see their bloody faces.

When the vision ended, she tried to ignore it. Like it had just been her powers acting up, but the very next morning the Sherriff was at her door with the terrible news. Ever since then, she never ignored her premonitions. The second she got them she would try to figure out their meaning and try to change the outcome of the event. Since her parent's death, she never experienced a vision as strong.

The lights in the bathroom began to flicker wildly as smoke began to billow out from under her hands. Her pupils then dilated and her whole body began to shake just as she was hit with a . . .

FLASH  
Max, dressed in a gray robe, sits in a large silver and white room. There were others there as well, but they did not look like regular humans. Their skin was a blue grey and some were even white. In the middle of the room was a grey man sitting on a large throne. He stands from his chair and points to a blue looking man. A guard enters the room and knocks over a pile of papers. A nearby clerk quickly begins to help the guard pick up the mess.

"Opel, we demand to have an explanation of Kivar's actions. You will answer immediately." The man she assumed to be Opel turns to the counsel, "I honestly do not know Qwon Tu, I was under the impression he was at his villa with his military leaders and cabinet."

The room begins to buzz with commotion as Max stands, "Leader Qwon Tu, my people grow tired of Kivar's constant delays. I request from the counsel that we reschedule this meeting until Kivar can be here personally."

Qwon Tu sits back in his throne and nods, "I agree Zan. Guards!" The guards approach dressed in shinny armor and toting large riffles. "Place Opel under arrest and send a message to Kivar. His action not only cost his assistants life, but also has proven that with his unjustified break of the peace agreement that he has no intention of peace."

The guards nod and grab Opels arms. "Wait, I had nothing to do with this. Spare my life I beg of you!" The guards drag him out of the room. "Leader Zan, I understand if you wish to leave immediately." Max nods, "I do, thank you sir." Qwon Tu nods, "I hereby postpone this hearing for a future date." As the people begin to stand a loud explosion shakes the room. Everyone begins to scream as the room bursts into flames. Max flies across the room and lands in a burnt and bloodied heap on the floor.

FLASH  
Tess and her son are playing in a nearby play area. The grass was a blue green and the trees were massive in stature. She is giggling and chasing her son. Suddenly two hover vehicles stop on the metal street. A tall blue man exits the rear passenger door followed by several other men.

They approach Tess from behind. She doesn't notice them until it's too late. The groups of men converge on her and her son. Two of men hold her as the large one approaches her.

"Kivar! You bastard leave my son alone." Tess shouts. The man, she figured for Kivar smiles at her. "I'll take good care of him, I promise."

He turns and grabs her son. The boy screams and Kivar nods to the other men. "Kill her." They nod and one pulls out and energy blade. The one with the blade approaches her; Tess's eyes go wide with fear as the blade is placed to her throat.

"Goodbye your highness." The blade moves quickly across her throat and the men release her. She falls to the ground, eyes wide and holding her throat; blood seeping through her fingers.

FLASH  
Isabel sits on her bed looking at a picture of her friends. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

"I miss you Alex." Isabel places the picture against her heart.

Suddenly the front door burst's open and several of Kivars men rush in. Isabel turns at the sound of the door bursting open and rushes to the stairs leading to the roof.

The men give chase up the stairs.

Isabel opens the door to the roof of the large sky scrapper and slams it, locking it with her powers. She turns and rushes to her personal hover craft. When she reaches the vehicle the door to the roof bursts open and the men flood the roof. Isabel ducks behind her vehicle.

The men slowly walk about the roof. One approaches her vehicle and rolls around it. Isabel, with hand already prepared to attack, launches the man off the roof to his death. The other men hear the screams of the soldier and rush the vehicle. Isabel reaches into the car and grabs a plasma pistol. She activates it and rolls out from behind her vehicle. She begins firing her gun striking two of the men in the chest, who burst into blue flames, and uses her other hand to toss men to the ground.

The men open fire on Isabel, striking her several times in the chest. She staggers away from the battle.

"Oh god," she groans as she slumps to the ground. Blood seeps from her burns that the plasma shots caused. Her eyes begin to flutter as a soldier comes around the corner. Isabel tries to raise her gun but the soldier raises his first and fires one round to her head.

FLASH  
Michael, clad in full body armor, is on a battlefield. Unbeknownst to him, he's the only surviving member of the royal four. He raises his riffle and fires off several shots at enemy soldiers, who fall and burst into blue flames. Explosions shake the battlefield and Michael removes his energy blade from his back and begins to hack at other soldiers.

The way he looks reminds her of Mel Gibson from brave heart. His eyes were full of bloodlust. None of the enemy soldiers can hit him. He thrust's his blade forward into the stomach of an enemy who grunts and falls.

Michael looks about the battlefield and smiles at the sight of his men winning. A thin gray man arrives to the battle and spots Michael with his back turned. He notices one of Michael's captains nearby and nods to him. The captain nods back and says, "Yes General Nicholas."

He then begins to approach Michael. He passes through the group of Rebels who surround Michael forming a circle of protection. The captain removes his energy blade and sneaks up on Michael. Michael's smile fades as a pained expression crosses his face. He looks own to see the tip of a blade sticking through his chest and blood slowly coat his armor. The blade is removed and Michael falls to his knees. His eyes slowly close as his body falls to the ground. . .

Liz's eyes open quickly. The lights instantly stop flickering and the mirror warps back into place. "NOOOOO!!" she screams out as she races from the bathroom, not noticing the melt hand marks in the sink.

She takes the steps to the second level two at a time. Tears began to pour from her eyes as she runs. She pushes open her bedroom door and rushes to her nightstand where the picture from the prom sat. She grabs a frame and looks up at the sky and screams, "You bastard! You took my parents away from me; I won't let you take them away. I won't let them die."

She removes the picture from the frame and places her finger on Max's face. She furrows her eyebrows in extreme concentration. "Come on. . .come on. . .work damn it!" Sweat begins to form on her forehead, her body begins to shake, and pain begins to wash over her body forcing her to squints her eyes. "Please. . ." The lights in the room begin to flicker wildly again as her world spins wildly out of control.


	6. Blood Blinds the Vision

Chapter 6: Blood blinds the Vision

Pain over comes her body as a flash of light blinds her senses. She felt like she was speeding at light speed and when she opened her eyes she instantly recognized the room. It was the hall of government that she saw in the vision.

"Oh my god it worked! I did it," she cheers joyfully.

Liz searches back and forth, looking in each direction. A person, whom she assumed was a clerk walked right through her, frightening her. "Holy shit!"

She spots Max out of the corner of her eye. "Max!" she shouts and takes one step forward only to have her legs buckle. She could feel the energy drain rapidly out of her body.

"Come on Liz, you need to do this," she demands to herself.

Slowly she stands and staggers to Max. It was apparent that no one in the room could see her because they continued on with their business. When she was only a few feet away she tried to shout again.

"Max!" she screamed again, but he still didn't hear her. "Max!" she shouts again.

Max's body shivers and looks up at the ceiling vents. "Did someone turn on the air?" he says to his assistant who only shrugs their shoulders. He turns his head to his assistant and instantly freezes. There before him was the pale and thin figure of Liz Parker.

"Liz?" Max asks. His assistant turns to him. "What sir?" Max shakes his head, "I thought I saw. . .," he stops again as Liz gets closer.

"Max, don't say anything just listen to me. I'm not sure how I'm doing this and that's not really the point. I'm here to warn you and the others. You are in danger. All of you!"

A look of doubt fills his eyes, not believing that Liz was even there. "Max please don't give me your doubtful looks. You have to believe that I'm here. You need to listen to me or you and the others will die by Kivar's hands! You have to listen to me!" she shouts at him, tears falling from her eyes.

Max just nods as she continues, "There's a bomb in this room. It's set to go off when the meeting ends. It will kill everyone here." Max goes to speak, but is cut off by Liz. "No Max, I need to warn the others. If you don't believe me than I'm sorry I failed you, but in five seconds a guard is going to enter the room and knock a pile of folders off a desk. I'm telling you, if you don't get out of here, you're going to die." Max stares at her as she suddenly vanishes. The room temperature instantly returns to normal.

"Sir, are you ok?" asks his assistant. Max shakes his head yes and turns to him. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess."

Out of the corner of his eye he spots the guard entering the room and bump into some files. They spill onto the ground and instantly clerks are there to help. Max's eyes go wide. He turns to his assistant. "We need to get out of here now!"

Liz opens her eyes as her legs begin to wobble. Her breath is going out in puffs of steam as the room temperature drops. She fights the burning pain in her body and grips the night stand. She takes a shaky movement and places her finger on Tess's face.

She starts to concentrate again. The feeling of knives slicing her skin covers her body as her nose begins to bleed. A white flash happens again and Liz travels at light speed again. She opens hers and realizes she is in the park with Tess.

Energy begins to rapidly drain out of her body like a water bucket with a hole in it. Each time a wave of energy drained from her bruises began to form. She shock off the pain and rushes towards Tess. Wasting no time she screams at Tess. Liz cringes with pain and grips her stomach. It felt like someone just stabbed her.

Tess freezes with recognition of Liz's voice and turns slowly. Her eye's go wide with shock. Liz's skin is extremely white with black and blue marks on her body, her nose is bleeding, and she is very thin.

"Liz? How. . .You. . .?" Liz shakes her head and raises her hand to stop her, "There's no time to for the how's and the why's, I'm here to warn you. You and your son are in extreme danger," Little Kyle looks up at his mother, "Mommy, are you ok? Who are you looking at?"

Tess never looks at her son. "What are you talking about Liz? No wait, you're not even here it's a trick." Liz sighs, "Look, this is costing me a lot of energy and I have to warn Isabel and Michael. In about five minutes two large vehicles are going to pull up on the street. One of the people will be Kivar. He will have his men kill you and take your son."

Tess instinctively grabs her son to her body. "Listen to me! You need to get out of here now. Find some way or somehow, please." and then in a blink of an eye Liz was gone.

Tess blinks again and then looks down at her son. She quickly looks up at the street as a large vehicle stops at a corner of a building. She stares at the vehicle and spots her worst fear exiting the building. Kivar.

Back in Liz's bedroom the small and frail girl's knees give out sending her crashing to the floor, slicing her arm on the night stand on the way down. The cut, while not deep bleeds profusely. She looks at the wound.

"All this energy drain must be affecting my body's ability to clot," she thinks to herself. The floor felt so good to her. She growls out and places both of her hands beneath her. "I don't care if it kills me! I need to protect them."

She forces herself into a sitting position and grabs the top of the nightstand. With any energy she had left she forces herself to stand. She grabs the photo again and in doing so notices her other arm. The bruises that formed have now turned into burns. Her whole body hurt, she felt as if gravity had increased by 500, but she had to move on to protect them. She places her hand on Isabel's picture and concentrates; this time it was easier for her.

A flash of white light and she was in Isabel's apartment. She turns her head to the bedroom and sees Isabel grabbing a photo album.

"Oh no she's already in her bedroom. I'm running out of time!" Mustering all her strength, Liz limps slowly to Isabel's room. Still clutching her stomach and bleeding from the nose and arm, she finally makes it to the room. "Isabel!"she shouts out but it barely makes it out as a whisper.

Somehow Isabel heard her. She could tell by the body stiffening that all the others had. Isabel turns around and her mouth drops open. "Oh my god Liz! How? What? How did you get here?"

Liz tries to step forward once more, but her knees give out again forcing her to the ground. Isabel rushes to her. "LIZ!" Isabel goes to grab Liz's arm but her hands goes right through her.

"Isabel. . . I'm. . .not. . .really here" she says through forced breaths. "I'm channeling all my energy to contact you, like we did with Max in New York. . ." Liz stops to breath. "You life is in danger, in a few minutes, several soldiers are going to burst through your front door and kill you. They are Kivars men, don't ask me how I know, I just do." Liz stops to breath. She weakly wipes the tears out of her eyes. The pain was becoming unbearable.

After wiping the tears she looks at her fingers only to receive another shock, blood. They weren't tears, it was her blood. She looks up at Isabel and sees the shock on her face. Suddenly her image begins to fade.

"Liz, you need to stop this, your killing yourself."Isabel shouts. Liz shakes her head. "I. . .don't. . . care if I die. I need to protect you. Please, the others wouldn't listen to me. Go to the roof and get in your vehicle . . . now! Please. . . " Isabel nods and stands. Liz screams out as a bright light shoots from her stomach. Isabel looks back only to find Liz was no longer in the room. Footsteps stomp loudly in the near hallway. Isabel's eyes go wide.

Liz's eyes slowly open and she crumples to floor, blood blinding her vision. This was by far the worst pain she has ever experienced. Her whole body was shaking now.

"I'm so tired," she thinks as her eyes begin to close. As the darkness begins to take over her she sees an image of Michael and her holding each other on her balcony. Her eyes snap open and she forces herself to stand slowly.

"Michael. . ." Liz whispers as she places her bloody hand on his picture. A flash of light consumer her vision once more and when it clears she finds herself on a battlefield. Soldiers battle it out in all directions. There was men screaming, guns firing, and explosions shaking the terrain. She looks forward and spots the ragged looking, his back turned to her. He raises his riffle and fires off three shots and then tosses the gun to the ground. He then proceeds to remove his energy blade.

"Michael!" Liz tries to scream, but no noise escapes her mouth. A sharp pain strikes Liz in the stomach and she drops to her knees with a scream.

Hearing an all too familiar scream Michael turns around and spots a very pale, bloodied Liz. Her abdomen was a dark crimson and her shirt soaking. His eyes go wide as tears form on the brim.

"Liz?"

She looks up slowly and spots the Captain approaching Michael. "Michael behind you," she screams only to find that there was still no noise escaping her mouth. Then another wave of pain struck her.

Michael looks at her confused, tears falling from his eyes. "Liz? Who did this to you?" Liz shakes her head and points behind him, mouthing "Look out behind you."

He turns around quickly coming face to face with the Captain. The Captain jumps on top of him and the two men fall to the ground.

"Noooooo!!" Liz screams as she disappears from the battlefield.

Back in her room her body falls, taking the nightstand with her. Both of them slam into the ground with a loud thud. The picture falls next to her face, bloody finger prints all over it. Liz's eyes focus on Michael's picture. Her eyes begin to flutter, "Michael. . .nooooo. . ." she whispers as her eyes close.


	7. Warning Recieved

Chapter 7 - Warnings Recieved

Time seemed to stand still for Max after Liz vanished. Out of the corner of his ear he could hear his assistant asking him questions. Max turns sharply to his assistant, cutting the smaller man off.

"We need to get out of here now!" Max yells causing everyone in the room to stop talking and turn to him. "Varkle, go! Get as many out of here."

Varkle looks confused, "But. . " Max interrupts him, "Just go!"

The man turns and runs out of the room.

Qwon Tu sits in his throne confused watching Max's assistant rush out of the rooms towards the transport tubes.

"Leader Zan explain this outburst!"he yells.

Max turns to the overseer his eyes full of fear. "Sir, I have just been informed that there is an explosive device in this room set to go off at any moment now! We need to evacuate!"

Many of the occupants begin to stir with worry. Qwon Tu seemed to be mulling this threat over in his head for a second and then turns to his shocked guards, "We cannot not risk ignoring this threat. Zan has been a trusted ally for years now. Get as many occupants out of this building! Call in our explosive experts and sweep this floor. All foreign diplomants, leave now."

Instantly the group stands and gathers their papers. They all begin to rush out of the room. Max rushes towards the center of the room and grabs Qwon Tu. "Come on!"

People were flowing out of the building in an organized panic. Law officials dressed in full body armor rush into the building. The usually empty and calm silver streets were now littered with political officials. Once everyone was out they began to organize themselves in a group similar to that as the counsel's office.

One of the guards next to Qwon Tu turns to him, "We have completely evacuated the building sir." Qwon Tu nods and turns to Max. "Zan, I hope you were wrong about the explosives. Who informed you?"

Max hesitates and turns to him, "Uh, one of my assistants at my office informed me via headset that someone had sent in a threat."

Qwon Tu turns to Opel, "Why do I have a nagging feeling that this was done by Kivar?"

Opel swallows in fear, "I honestly have no idea what is going on. I was under the impression that leader Kivar was at his villa."

Over the guards wrist radio comes an image of a man in full armor, "We have found a thermal detonator in the holding cell's behind the throne room. It had a trigger mechanism set to go off when the doors to cells opened."

Qwon Tu's eyes go wide as the guard walks off talking into his radio. Qwon Tu turns to Max, "I was going to send Opel to the cells for Kivars unjustified attacks on your moon during our designated peace time. It would have set of the device and killed us all."

Max's eyes are wide with realization that everything that happened was real and that once again Liz saved him. Qwon Tu turns to Opel. "Opel, for you leaders actions I am placing you under arrest. Kivar has proven that he has no intention of creating peace, he wants nothing but complete control of the galaxy." Qwon Tu turns to the guards, "Guards! Take him to the dungeons, prepare his execution." Opels eyes go wide, "Wait! Please don't kill me. I didn't know anything about this! Please spare me."

Max snaps out of his daze, "Leader Qwon Tu, spare this man's life. It is obvious Kivar had used him as a way to kill us all. He knew that Opel would be arrested for his crimes and would be thrown in the cells. There was no way Opel could have known that he would be arrested today unless he was willing to die. Spare his life and his family's grief."

Qwon Tu pauses with thought before sighing, "Fine. I sentence you to two nights in the dungeons. You should be thankful that Zan has spared your life."

Opel nods and turns to Max, "Thank you, thank you leader Zan. I'm in your debt." Two large guards grab the gangly man and drag him off.

Max turns quickly to Qwon Tu, "Sir, I request that I be allowed furlough to ensure the safety of my family, people and soldiers. Can we please reschedule for a future date?"

Qwon tu nods, "I fully understand your need to leave, please do not waste anymore time here we shall contact you when a new meeting date is agreed upon. I will have my men arrest Kivar. His actions have proven that as long as he rules, there will be no peace. I shall set a date for his trail." Max nods, "Thank you." Qwon Tu smiles, "Go, help your people and good luck. . .your majesty." Max stops and smiles. He turns to his cabinet, "We must move quickly!"


	8. Long Live the Queen

Chapter 8: Long Live the Queen

The second Tess spotted Kivar and his men she knew that her conversation with Liz was for real. That also meant that she and her son were in danger. She had to act quickly. If Liz was real then she had little time to lose. Looking down at her confused son she realizes that even if Liz wasn't real, she can't chance her son's life.

She leans down to her son's level and looks him in the eye with a smile. "Honey, don't ask why, but we need to be very still ok. You know that game you play with Uncle Micheal sometimes? You know the one about being invisible?"

Kyle's eye's sparkle with childhood glee,"He says it's to keep me from being as annoying as you mommy."

Tess sighs, "Alright, well I'll have to talk to him about that, but for now for us to stay invisible we need to be perfectly still and quiet. Can you do that for mommy?" Kyle smiles and nods again. Tess smiles," Oh you are such a great boy."

Another vehicle approaches behind Kivar's. She spots the movement out of the corner of her eye, which go wide with fear. She instantly recovers and returns her attention to her son, slight panic in her voice. "Ok honey when I say start, you act like a statue. O.k.?" Kyle nods a little frightened by his mother's stressful mood.

The two vehicles begin to move towards the park like a convoy. Tess pick's her so up into her arms, "Get ready hun."

The two vehicles pull up to the park and stop. She quickly looks from the vehicles and then back at her son. "O.K. honey, start."

Kyle closes his eyes and remains perfectly still. Tess also closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. She was rusty at mind warping; it was a power she hadn't used since Roswell. She knew it wouldn't last long, she could only hope it would buy her enough time to formulate an escape.

The occupants empty out of their vehicles, dressed in full body armor and toting large riffles. They stand looking over the park. The one in the center then shouts to his men, "Split up and look for the queen. When you find her, bring the boy to Lord Kivar, but don't kill her. . .yet."

The men nod and begin to walk through the park. Kivar exits his Placard and joins his second. The two begin to walk together looking all directions.

"This is taking to long!" Kivar growl's.

"I don't understand this sir, we were told by our contact that she and her son would be here right now," the smaller gray man says shakily.

"Does it look like she's here!? Does it!?" Kivar yells at the smaller man, who shakes his head no with wide eyes.

"I want her son! I will have him. I'll mold him, make him my son. It will be my final revenge against the King, kill him, his wife and then turn his son against his people. Together, we will have the complete control of the universe."

The two men pass by Tess and her son completely unaware of her presence. She is completely aware of their conversation though. As they walk far enough away, Tess ends the mind warp.

"Mommy, who was those men?" Kyle whispers.

Tess cuddles the boys face into her shoulder and places her face to the top of his head. "Shhhh, the games not over yet honey," Tess whispers, fear lacing her voice. She breaks into a full run towards the abandoned vehicles.

"Sir, I promise you we will get them. Our plan is too perfect to fail. The royals will perish and the king's son will be yours.GÇ¥ Kivar nods to the smaller man.

The man then looks up at Kivar, "My only question is about Vilandra, why do you want her dead too?"

Kivar scowls at the man, "Over the years it became obvious to me that she loves another. She abandoned our love for another. So, if I can't have her no one will!" he screams.

The smaller man swallows and leans against the tree. He places his hand on the alien tree. His fingers instantly begin to drum the alien plant. The smaller man begins to talk again, but Kivar's attention was now on the man's hand. The smaller man's voice fades out as Kivar looks at all his men. Some are drumming their fingers on their legs, some on their guns, and then Kivar looks down at his own hand and sees it drumming on his metal belt.

He looks up quickly as his second in commands voice comes back into full volume.

"I promise you sir, if she's here. . ." Kivar cuts the man off angrily. "You fool! She knew we were coming! She mind warped us!"

The man shakes his head and both look in the direction of the vehicles.

Tess sets her son in the first Placard and looks back to see the men looking at her.

"You idiots! She's escaping!"Kivar yells.

The commander turns to the soldiers, "They're getting away!" The soldiers look in the direction of the vehicles.

Tess slams the door shut, "Shit, that didn't take long."

She raises her hand to the second vehicle which causes the hood to rip open and the engine to burst into blue flames. She then rushes around to the driver's side as the soldiers begin to fire at her. Purple and blue lasers fly over her head as she climbs in.

She snaps the safety harness on and type's coordinates into the computer.

"Override accepted, destination has been acknowledged," the computer responds.

"Mommy?"Kyle asks with fear in his voice.

Tess looks at her son with a weak smile, "Hold on honey."

She pushes the throttle all the way forward and the car engine begin to roar. The back engines open up and the placard bursts forward and lifts into the sky.

Kivar and his men reach the second vehicle which is now engulfed in blue and green flames.

"Damn it!" He growls out and then looks up at the sky. "Alright, you four get a new vehicle and find them, but do not kill them or I will mutilate you and your families."

Four of the soldiers nod and run across the empty silver street towards an empty placard. One of the soldiers places his hand on the door and the door opens. The four men pile into the four door placard. The vehicle lurches forward and takes off into the sky, hot in pursuit.

"Sir, what would you like us to do?" The small second in command man asks. Kivar turns quickly and places his riffle barrel on the man's chest.

"You are going to die for failing me." The man's eyes go wide as a burst of energy rips through him. His body shakes and bursts into a blue flame. The burning body falls to the ground, leaving a burnt blue skeleton.

Kivar looks up at his men and then at a single soldier standing in the middle of the group. His skin is a yellow green. "Yutar, you have just been promoted. Just let this be a warning to you all. I do not accept failure."


	9. Princess Isabel Escapes Jaba's Clutches

Chapter 9: Princess Isabel Escapes Jaba's Clutches

Isabel hesitates, still in shock over Liz's appearance and sacrifice. Shaking her mind of the questioning thoughts, she turns to the stairs leading to the roof. Taking each step two at a time, she reaches the roof in record time. Slamming it shut she welds it with her powers, hopefully buying her a few minutes. Through the door she can hear the chaos within. There was furniture being destroyed, doors being blasted open, and the sounds of men shouting.

Turning quickly she rushes to her vehicle. Climbing in, she starts the vehicle she quickly starts up the engine. Grabbing the throttle with her hand, she slams it forward. The vehicle bursts forward into the sky just as the door bursts open and the soldiers pile onto the roof.

The group of soldiers begins to fire wildly into the air at her personal craft. One of the soldiers brings his wrist to his mouth, "This is Gronker to fighters, the package is out in the open. I repeat the package is out in the open."

Over the wrist communicator comes a response, "We copy that sir, we are in pursuit."

Two vortex's, small arrow shaped fighter crafts, screech over the building in pursuit of Isabel. The two fighters spin over each other at full speed. Inside the first vortex, the pilot types on his computer, targeting Isabel. The computer beeps wildly.

"I've got a lock on the target, waiting for orders to fire," the pilot says into the radio. "Copy that, orders are a go," comes another pilot's response.

Inside Isabel's personal craft the computers wail alerts. "Alert! Alert! Enemy's fighter has a lock. Evasive maneuvers need to be executed." Isabel presses some buttons and the craft spins wildly.

The enemy pilots targeting computer beeps again. "I've lost the lock," the pilot explains. He presses on the trigger firing off lasers. The lasers miss their target striking on some buildings.

Isabel and the enemy fighters fly through the city at blinding speeds. The enemy fighter's lasers strike the silver buildings, causing debris to fall to the streets below. Isabel looks at the radar and sees the two blips moving closer.

"You have got to be kidding me," Isabel yells. "Maybe this will get them off my tail." She presses a button on her computer. Outside her vehicle two side compartments open and two canisters fall out. The canisters hover in place in the sky.

The first vortex is moving too quickly and slams into the canisters. It explodes into a huge fire ball, burning debris falls from the sky. The second vortex flies through the fire, creating a spinning vortex of flames and smoke.

Isabel smiles, "That's one down at least." She pulls the throttle to the right and the vehicle spins through an alleyway as lasers strike the buildings around her. The enemy vortex follows in the exact maneuver.

"Damn it," Isabel screams when she sees the Vortex behind her still in pursuit. She looks forward and sees a construction site. "Well, let's just see how good of a pilot you are," Isabel says to herself. She presses the throttle all the way forward.

"I've got a lock on the target, orders to fire?" the pilot asks. "Fire when ready," comes the reply over the radio. Isabel's vehicle spins to the left and then back to the right as the pilot struggles to keep his lock.

Isabel rights her craft, leveling off and focuses on one of the half constructed buildings.

"Max is going to be pissed about this, but screw him." Isabel squeezes the trigger as several missiles fire out and fly forward at the building. The missiles strike the base of the structure causing it to fall slowly. Isabel presses the throttle down and to the left. Her aircraft arcs downward at and extreme angle and picks up speed. Her craft flies underneath the falling debris.

The vortex follows her, but does not completely clear it. A piece of metal rips a large hole in the side of the Vortex, which immediately billows smoke. The cockpit fills with smoke as alarms wail. "I'm hit! I repeat I'm hit. My vortex is going down!" The pilot struggles with the throttle, which shakes rapidly. "I. . .," but before he can finish his sentence the vortex explodes into flames. The fiery debris rain's down on the ground below.

Isabel sighs as she slows her crafts speed. "Thank god. I just hope the others are ok"


	10. Blood on the Battlefield

Certainly been a long time hasn't it? I've since reposted all my chapters. I've done some rewriting. Please go back and read my other chapters and let me know. . .

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.

Chapter 10: Blood on the Battlefield

The last person Michael ever expected to see on the battlefield was Liz, especially in the condition she was in. The second he saw her, he felt his heart fall out of his chest. She was coated in blood, her body burned and covered in deep gashes. She was dying and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The odd thing was, she wasn't there asking for his help, she was there to help him. She was pointing at something behind him.

He turns quickly, just as one of his Captain's lunges forward with an energy blade. Michael steps to the side as the blade cuts through the air. However, this spontaneous maneuver was calculated by the soldier as he tackles Michael to the ground. Michael lands on his back, with the Captain on top of him.

Michael smiles causing the Captain to look with confusion, "Do you always smile when you're about to die?"

Michael places one hand on the handle of the energy blade and the other on the Captains chest. "No, I only smile when someone has just screwed themselves."

"I'm on top, this gives me the advantage in a knife fight," the soldier gloats.

"For any other soldier that would be true, but I'm no ordinary soldier," Michael smiles wickedly.

Michael's hand begins to glow brightly. The soldier looks down at his hand in panic and then back up at Michael, "No!"

A loud explosion rings out as the man flies off Michael and lands on his back yards away. As quick as lightning, Michael is back on his feet with the soldier's blade in hand. The now disoriented Captain slowly sits up as Michael charges at full speed with blade in hand. Michael swings his blade which slams it into the Captains chest. The Captain grunts loudly in pain. His eyes go wide and then close.

Once he goes limp, his body slowly shrivels into a pile of dust, just like Nesado's body did back in Roswell.

"Shape shifter, which can only mean. . .," Michael looks up and spots the man he expected to see on the battlefield, Nicholas.

"It just wouldn't be treason without that son of a bitch, but how did Liz know about it?" Michael thinks to himself. "Oh my god Liz!" Michael turns around to where she had been standing only to find that she was no longer there. In fact there was no evidence to prove she had ever been there.

"Kill all of Rath's men! Take no prisoners!" yells the now tall Nicholas, who resembles nothing of the Nicholas on earth. Michael turns to face his constant bane to existence and begins to stride forward. As he marches forward he grabs his sword out of the ground where the shape shifter had been laying.

"Nicholas!" Michael yells.

Nicholas, obviously surprised by Michaels' voice, scowls and turns.

"Damn it, so much for hired help," he mutters. He removes his energy blade from his belt and jumps off his hover craft. "Well if it isn't the great General Rathos, or Michael is it?"

An explosion rips into the crowd, launching men in the air. Their screams ring out as the breath is torn from their lungs. However, neither General flinches an inch. It's as if they were oblivious to the battle going on around them. Michael passes through the battle untouched by any soldier. Gunfire and lasers fly in front and over his shoulder. As he marches a soldier screams out in pain and falls to the blood soaked field, but Michael just steps over him.

"I'm going to kill you for this act of treason!" Michael screams.

Nicholas laughs, "My act of treason? Who's the leader of a rebel army, dead set of bringing down their king?"

Michael scowls even more, "Kivar will never be my king."

Nicholas raises his blade out in front of him. "Well, Zan shall never be my king. So I guess we are stuck in a proverbial crossroads. Aren't we?" Michael scowls at the smaller man. "So how are your human bitches? Gotten any kinky interspecies three ways lately?" Nicholas laughs.

"Don't you dare talk about them! You and Kivar have endangered my loved ones for too long. This ends now!" Michael raises his blade outward.

"So be it!" Nicholas yells.

The two men circle each, stalking each other like wolves, each anticipating the others first move. They both swing their energy blades forward and strike the others weapon. The impact causes bright green sparks to fly. They swing again, only to strike the others blades. Nicholas swings low and Michael jumps over it. Michael spins around to block Nicholas's next attack. There moves are fierce and calculated.

Nicholas swings again and strikes Michael's across the face. Michael counters and spins around Nicholas, slicing him across the back. Both men stumble away from each other. Nicholas touches his back as Michael touches the large gash across his face, going from the top of his left eye down to his left cheek.

"You'll pay for that you disgusting half-breed!" Nicholas yells out. Both men growl and charge each other. They crash into each other, locking their blades together. Both men struggle to take control.

"You know what's going on right now? Your family is dead; Zan, Ava, and Vilandra are all lying bloody and burned in the streets. Soon this pathetic moon will fall. In fact you're probably the last living royal!" Nicholas laughs and Michael growls out in anger.

Nicholas lifts his leg up between the two men and kicks Michael backward. Nicholas then swings his blade forward expecting to strike Michael down, only to find that Michael hadn't been throws off guard. In fact Michael was calculating this move as proven by his disengaging his gravity pack and flipping over Nicholas's advance. Nicholas, shocked by this action, turns around extremely slow.

Michael lands on his feet and grabs Nicholas's energy blade wielding arm. With his free hand Michael stabs his blade into Nicholas's stomach. Nicholas's eyes go wide with pain as Michael removes Nicholas's sword from his hand.

"Well guess what? You're going to die too. I hope it was worth it." Michael retorts.

Nicholas gasps and coughs. Michael thrusts Nicholas's blade into the wounded man's chest.

"You've endangered the lives of my men, my family, Maria and Liz for the last time! Enjoy your life in hell," Michael turns the handles on both blades. A loud screech slowly builds as the swords glow bright white. They begin to shake and suddenly a pulse with energy. This large burst of energy launches Nicholas off the blades and into the air. His body slams to the ground and slides to a stop, his chest smoking. He coughs once and rolls his head to the right. He breathes out one last time and his chest falls for the last time.

He had finally done it after years on the battle field; he killed the top General of the enemy. He had killed Nicholas.

Tearing his eyes away from Nicholas's still and smoking body, he looks up at the battle that was still ensuing. The top General might be dead, but the battle was far from over.

Nearby a soldier screams out and falls to the ground. Michael looks down at the Antarian soldier and then up to the face of his friend, Larek.

"Looks like you've been busy," Larek smiles as he points to Nicholas's body.

Michael nods, "Far from over though. Larek, did you see a human girl a second, my Liz from earth?"

Larek looks very confused, "Liz? No, why would she be here?"

Michael shakes his head, "Never mind, look Nicholas said something about Max, Tess, and Isebell already being dead. Could this be true? Was all this just a ploy to distract the group?"

Green and Purple lasers fly through the air, but neither man flinches. Larek thinks for a second, "It could be, would make sense as to why Kivar would break a designated peace day for an all out attack. Want me to look into it?"

An explosion rocks the battlefield as Michael nods, "Could you, I'll help clean things up here."

More explosions and screams are heard in the background.

Larek nods, "Alright. . ."

Larek is interrupted by the sounds of thousands of war cries from behind. The men turn and see hordes of Antarian soldiers rushing over a hill.

"Shit! Larek, go quickly to the base. Iniate plan B."

Larek shakes his head, "But you'll need. . ."

Michael turns quickly, "Go!" Larek turns and runs to an armored transport vehicle as Michael lines his men and prepares them for battle.

Michael raises his blade in the air with one hand, while clutching a riffle with another. "Alright men, we've fought bravely side by side for many years." A purple plasma blast rips into the hillside where the troops were rushing over. "I've been proud to fight with every single one of you." Another mega cannon blast rips into the hillside. "Now I've never lied to any of you before, I'm a straight shooter. No bullshit, no beating around the bush, so I'm not going to start now. This battle will probably be our last. It's become obvious that Kivar has sent his entire army at us. So if we must spill our blood on the battlefield, I say we give them hell before we do!"

All the men burst out into a cheer as the mega cannons from their base, blasting at the approaching attackers. Michael turns around, sword pointed. His men load and raise their riffles. "Steady men, don't fire until you see the black of their eyes. We are following plan B!"

Kivar's army continues to run at them. Screaming and yelling, pointing energy blades and riffles.

Michael glares at them, "Steady men!"

Kivars army moves even closer and begins to fire their riffles while running. None of the lasers even get close to the Rebel army, mostly sailing over their heads. Michael begins to smile,

"Now!" Michael lowers his sword and he and his men lay flat on their stomachs. Suddenly rapid laser fire begins to rip across the ground and through Kivar's men.

Suddenly, Rebel Battle Vortex's screech across the sky, blocking out the sun with their numbers. Their green lasers rip through the men like machine gun fire. Hundreds of the approaching men are hit and fall to the ground. Their leader is in front with his Energy blade pointed forward, dust flying in the air where green plasma lasers strike the ground. Suddenly the leader is struck in the chest by a green laser causing it burst's open. He falls to the ground without a scream along with several of his men.  
The large army stops in confusion, without a leader they were lost. None of them were trained to fight on their own. Men begin firing into the air at the Vortex's, while other soldiers look around for someone to give them orders.

Another Vortex flies over head and fires a missile into the mob. The explosion disintegrates a few of the men, while launching others. Parts and blood rain down on the confused men. The men begin to rush around, most back the other direction they came. The braver ones shout orders that go unheard and continue to fight. Michael and his men stand and charge the now much smaller group of men. Michael and his men crash into Kivars braver few.

Men fall from both sides as the battle rages on. The retreating men rush up the hill they came over. One of the faster deserters reaches the top first. Once at the top he freezes eyes wide with fear. For standing in front of him were fifteen of the large rebel controlled battle machines, which Michael called Goliaths, since they reminded him of the machines from his favorite computer game Starcraft. The machines were one manned, large, metal people shaped machines, with rapid firing lasers canon's for arms and rockets on their shoulders. The lead Goliath opens fire and shreds the retreating man bits. The rest of the Golaiths move forward and attack the retreaters. Now Kivars men were caught in a turkey shoot.

Multi-colored Lasers screech across the battlefield and explosions shake the land. Men from each side fall periodically screaming. Michael grabs a riffle off the ground and begins to open fire on the attacking men. Though they had the upper hand and plan B was working perfectly, things were still not over. This wasn't going to be easy.

Michael fires a few shots from his hip as he gathers a few Captains together.

"Captain Wrex, strengthen the left flank. Captain Travers, push the right flank forward. . ."was the last order Michael could give as one of his Vortex's crashes a mere feet away.


	11. Happiness and Pain

Chapter 11: Happiness and Pain

The dark streets of Roswell were empty sans the slow moving vehicle of Jim Valenti. Inside the old pick up, he and Amy Deluca were clutching each other's hand and smiling like idiots. On the radio played the happy Dean Martin song "Ain't That a Kick in the Head". Jim looked away from the road and at Amy. He was having the perfect night. He had never been happier with his position in life.

It was a different story six years ago. In fact six years ago, he felt like his life was going absolutely no where. His pseudo-daughter alien hybrid had gotten pregnant and left to her home planet to give birth to her son, he had lost his job following a lead from Max and Isabel, and his son had left the nest for college leaving him alone. Yet the worst part of his life came two years after that.

He had been playing guitar for the night shift at the local cowboy bar "Spurs and Boots" for minimum wage and crappy tips. He was on the verge of losing his house and working any crappy job he could. He had just finished his final set for the night when Sherriff Hanson walked in. To say they were friends was stretching it. Hanson wasn't a bad guy, which Jim knew when he hired the young man, but the man did take his job. Plus, Hanson wasn't the brightest man either.

Jim wasn't really in the mood to give the young Sherriff career guidance, so he did his best to avoid eye contact. Unfortunately he could see the thinner man making his way over to him. With a sigh he closed the guitar case and sat up without looking at the Sherriff. "I really don't have time to play sensei tonight Hanson. . ."

Hanson rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and looked down towards his boots, "Uh, Jim, I. . ."

Jim continued his rant, "I just got off a nine hour shift with no food, so unless you here to tell me that you're giving me my job back, then I suggest you come to me later."

Jim finally looked at his former Deputy and saw the pain on the man's face. "What is it?"

Hanson slowly looked up from his boots and sighed, "It's the Parkers. . ."

A few minutes later found both he and Hanson sitting in the Sherriff's jeep in front of the closed Crashdown. They had sat in absolute silence just watching Liz sadly wiping down tables as Jose cleaned the kitchen. "She looks sad already," Hanson says softly.

Jim only nods and they both return to absolute silence and watch.

Agnes walks out from the break room and slowly sits in a booth. She pulls out a cigarette and places it in her mouth. Liz places some dishes in a plastic tub and heads towards the kitchen. As she passes by Agnes, she rips the cigarette out of the older woman's mouth, which earns her a glare from the older woman. Liz then continues her way to the kitchen.

"It's been a long couple of years, losing all her friends and not going to college, it's been bad," Jim says sadly.

Agnes stands up from her booth and exits out the front door. She stops and lights up. In mid puff she notices Jim and Hanson in the jeep. She waves and blows out a large plume of smoke.

"It's about to get worse," Hanson says sadly. He unbuckles his seatbelt and grasps the steering wheel.

Inside the Crashdown, Liz enters the dining room with an empty tub. She stops at a table and turns back to the kitchen and yells something. A few seconds later a rag soars out of the kitchen window and lands perfectly in her tub. She laughs and quickly goes back to work.

"Oh god, I don't think I can do this Jim," Hanson says honestly. "How do you tell a kid that she's just become an orphan?"

Jim looks at his young companion and places a hand on his shoulder, "It's the hardest part of the job, son. There's no secret way or easy speech to give. You just have to be honest and soft."

Hanson nods and slowly gets out of the jeep. Jim sighs and slowly opens his door to follow Hanson.

The two men approach the Crashdown front doors where Agnes stands smoking.

"You two look somber, who died?" Agnes says bluntly. Hanson freezes for a second before pushing the doors open. Jim looks sadly at Agnes before following Hanson in.

Agnes turns and watches the scene inside the diner. No sound can be heard through the glass windows as she watches. The two men stand side by side as Hanson removes his police hat. Liz turns and smiles at the two men. Hanson steps forward and begins to jester something with his hands. Slowly Liz's smile falls as confusion covers her face. The Sherriff steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder, which Liz instantly shakes off and shakes her head no.

This time Jim steps forward and speaks and suddenly Liz's face crumples as she staggers backwards into the booth behind her. Her hand knocks the plate tub off the table, sending all its contents crashing to floor. Jose rushes in from the kitchen and stops. Liz's scream is muffled through the glass causing Agnes to drop her cigarette and rush in the front door, releasing Liz's cries into the night.

"Something wrong Jim," Amy asks breaking his trip down memory lane. He turns and smiles at her again.

"No, I was just wishing the Parkers were around for today," he says sadly.

Amy's smile falters slightly, "Yeah, me too."

Jim returns his attention to the road before him. After the funeral, he took it upon himself to protect Liz and care for her. He helped run the Crashdown and eventually moved in to keep an eye on Liz, which worked out well since he had lost his house shortly after the Parkers death. Liz was all that really mattered to him those days, like another surrogate daughter. Then Liz did something he never expected, she showed him it was ok to live. She set him up with Amy Deluca again, years after their failed relationship. Amy filled that emptiness in his heart and made him feel alive again. They spent a lot of time together and were completely in love.

Which was where he was now, he had decided to take things to the next level. He asked her to marry him. Now he had done this before and thought it would be easier to ask, but man was he wrong. He took her to the very fancy and difficult Perier on the far side of the city. He was nervous, sweating and jumpy, which gave away that something was up.

When he decided to pop the question he got down on one knee, banged his elbow on the table, slipped backwards into the waiter who was holding a platter of food who proceeded to spill it on a woman at the table next to them, and fell on his face. How this happened was beyond explaining, but suffice to say it was not what he planned. Amy rushed to his aid and helped him up.

While she was helping him up he blurted out "Will you marry me?" It was bad timing because the second the words left his mouth she froze and let go of his arms, which caused him to fall back into the same waiter again.

"What did you say?" she asked. Jim, being embarrassed beyond no belief asked her again, "Will you, Amy Deluca, do this clumsy old fool the pleasure of being his wife?" Amy covered her mouth as tears began to fall from her eyes, "Oh Jim! I do! I DO!!" Jim smiles wide and jumps to his feet as the two embrace. The entire restaurant then burst into applause.

Besides the circus act, it was the perfect night. The two lovers spent the evening walking the town. After a few hours they decided it was time to head back to the Crashdown and break the news to Liz. She did deserve to know as soon as possible, since she pushed them together.

Suddenly his cell phone suddenly began to ring. He pulls it out and answers it. "Hello, the happiest man in the world here." This causes Amy to giggle.

Jim was shocked to hear who was on the other end.

"Who the hell is this and what did you do with my grumpy ass dad?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

Jim's smile was larger than the Joker's in Batman. "Son! My god it's great to hear from you!" He could hear Kyle wince; "Ok now I know you ain't my dad bub."

Jim laughed, "Son I've got the greatest news to tell you. Now you know Amy and I have been dating awhile now."

"Yeah?" Kyle replied.

"Well I asked her to marry me and she said yes!" Jim yelled.

Jim could almost hear Kyle rip his phone away from his ear, "Shit dad! You scream like a Deluca. . .Wait, you guys are getting married? That's the greatest news I've ever heard! Congrats pop! Wait, that means Ria and I will be related. Christ, I'll have to be the brother of Hurricane Depuka!"

Jim laughs, "Son please be mindful of your future step sister." Amy scowled at him, "Watch it Kyle, you're going two receive two hurricanes here." Jim replies.

"Tell her I was kidding, I love Ria. Congrats again pop! Actually I was calling to tell you I'm coming out to visit you before training camp starts up here."

Jim's smile was huge, this was turning out to be the best day ever for him. Not only did the woman he loved say yes, but his son, who he missed so much, was coming to stay with them.

"Son, we would be pleased to have you stay with us. It won't be like some of the hotels you and the Bears stay at, but its home." Jim says ecstatic.

Kyle laughs, "Good because I'm already on a plane to New Mexico. We'll be landing at Santa Fe in like five minutes. Alex is going to pick me up."

Jim shakes his head and laughs, "Not one for giving us time to get ready huh? Well I'm sure Liz won't mind having two of her best friends staying with us."

Kyle laughs loudly, "Of course she won't this is her Buddah boy talking here."

Jim laughs even louder, "Alright son, we'll see you in like what an hour?"

"Sounds great pop. Love you guys," Kyle says.

Jim smiles, "I love you too, son."

Jim's old light blue pickup pulls into the garage located in the alley way of the Crashdown. He and Amy exit the truck and walk to the front of the store arm and arm. The outside lights were off, which they should be since the Crashdown was closed. Jim unlocks the door and they both enter laughing.

Agnes looks up from behind the counter. The old lady looks grumpy, like she does every day, and scowls at the couple.

Jim smiles at her smally, "Hey Agnes, how was the day?"

Agnes shrugs her shoulders, "Eh, I think the wiring in this place is going out. The lights were flickering for awhile a minute ago. Now, I'm going home and have a smoke. See you tomorrow."

Agnes grabs her purse and exits the restaurant. Jim laughs and Amy looks at him, "She's a people person."

Jim laughs out loud, "Yeah a bowl full of sunshine."

He smiles at her and pulls her into a tight embrace followed by a deep kiss causing Amy to moan against his lips. They pull apart and Jim stares at Amy, "Thank you for making me the happiest man. I love you."

Amy smiles, "No thank you." They kiss again.

Suddenly, a loud crash and thud shatters their moment. The two jump apart and look up at the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Jim releases Amy and proceeds to the break room with Amy quickly in toe.

"Liz?" Jim yells out. Only silence answers him.

Once in the break room Jim begins to quicken his pace as he reaches the stairs. "Liz? Are you ok?"  
Again, no one answers him which causes him to break into a run and rush up the stairs. He stops when he sees a glowing hand print on the wall at the top of the stairs. "Oh god! Liz! Answer me!" He clears the stairs and rushes to a nearby cabinet. He opens it up and removes his handgun.

Amy reaches the stairs and freezes at the sight of the glowing handprint. "Jim? What's going on?"

Jim doesn't answer, instead he cocks his gun and slowly approaches Liz's bedroom. As he approaches her door his sees more handprints on the wall. Panic washes over him as he slowly approaches the door.

He slowly places his hand on the knob, while keeping his gun steady. He turns it and places his shoulder against the door. In one quick motion pushes the door open only to freeze at the sight before him.

Liz's dresser lays on its side, covered in bloody hand prints. Its contents, along with her lamp, lay strung across the floor. Blood covered the floor and nearby wall. Next to dresser lays the bloody and broken body of Liz.

"Oh god! Liz!" Jim screams as he rushes to her prone and unmoving body.


	12. Boy's Will Be Boy's

Chapter 12: Boy's Will Be Boy's

The airport at Santa Fe, while not as busy as Ohare International, was full of people rushing about. Tourist season was in full bloom in New Mexico, many of whom would probably be making their way to Roswell for the Crash celebration. Many of these travelers were geeked out in alien attire, completely unaware of the alien altered human that walked among them. This was the site that greeted Kyle as he exited his flight.

The second he enters the terminal, he is surrounded by kids asking for his autograph. Usually this would be a dream come true for him, but Kyle needed a break from the spotlight. Even though he was only a back up quarter back on the Chicago Bears, he was still very popular. Especially with the ladies, they loved this sexy QB. What confused Kyle though, was how these people knew he was coming here; he didn't even tell his agent where he was going. Only people he told were his dad and Alex.

Kyle's thoughts stopped abruptly, "Alex, that son of a bitch!" They loved to play pranks on each other and he could only guess that Alex figured he would tell as many people as he could that Kyle Valenti would be there. Searching the crowd, while signing papers, he scanned for the diabolical computer genius. Spotting the tall and bearded smiling idiot leaning up against a support column, Kyle quickly apologies to the fans he couldn't sign autographs for and made his way to Alex, who was now laughing out loud.

"Very clever Whitman, very clever. You know this means war," Kyle grumbles with a fake anger.

Alex laughs again, "Hey this was payback for that prank you played on me in St. Louis. Remember giving me those fake box seat tickets to your game last year?"

This time Kyle was the one to laugh, "Buddha always says the path to healthy life is full of jocularity." Alex groans, "Please, no Buddha. Not this trip." They both smile and do a frat boy chest bump then just a regular hug. "It's been a while Alex," Kyle laughs happily.

Alex smiles, "Yeah it has, but we need to stop this display of unmanly affection before people begin to think that the Chicago Bears QB is not only a Buddhist, but also a fairy."

Kyle slaps Alex upside the head and both men begin to walk towards the exit.

They both exit the airport and walk into the parking lot. "So how's business Alex? Make a solid bill last year or did you settle for a measly half a bill?"

Alex just rolls his eyes, "Yeah Yeah, Mr. Nine Mill to sit on my ass and watch Grossman get all the glory a year."

Kyle makes a fake hurt look, "Ouch, are we on the rag today Ally."

Alex just grumbles as they stop in front of his very luxurious BMW. "Just shut up and get in the car Buddha boy."

A few minutes later Alex's maneuvers his BMW onto the freeway towards Roswell. The car is state of the art inside and out. Kyle notes all the things Alex added to the car. Computer Guided Auto control, radar jamming, tracking, an armrest fridge full of soda and water, and a state of the art computer that Kyle had no idea what it was.

He looks over at Alex, "Jesus, got a James Bond complex do we?"

Alex smirks as he drives. "Nah, couldn't pull off the suave British accent. Just a few gizmos' I decided would spice her up a bit. Of course don't tell the government, this isn't exactly legal."

Kyle laughs as Alex reaches over to the computer and press a few buttons. The computer turns on and a very familiar female voice fills the car, "Greetings Alex."

Kyle looks over at Alex in shock, "You used Isabel's voice for the computer? Oh that's sad man, even for you."

Alex ignores his comments and types. Once he finishes he presses enter. "Destination confirmed, enjoy your ride Alex."

Alex releases the steering wheel as the car begins to control itself. All this just left Kyle dazed and confused. "I bet that's the only time you've heard that from Is huh?"

Alex glares at him but turns back to the computer. Kyle smirks at him, "Autopilot Alex? A super computer with a super sexy Isabel voice? My we've been busy haven't we Dr. Quest? I take it someone hasn't been gettin' any?"

Alex laughs and looks at him. "Jealous?"

Kyle glares at Alex, he had to admit, it was freaking cool. "Fuck yeah I am. When you gonna hook me up?"

Alex laughs, at least Kyle was being honest. "Well I've had a lot of free time to work in my private lab, so I've been able to cook up some interesting gadgets. In fact, I've discovered a formula that will allow me to create a Virtual Reality system. With a little help from Serena of course, but let's just say the government has become very interested in my work."

Kyle just shakes his head at Alex. He was a genius. "So you've basically found a way to create a holodeck like in Star Tre. . .ah shit!" Kyle winces and looks down at his hands. His secret was out, now Alex knew he watched Star Trek.

Alex burst out laughing, "You watch Star Trek? This is so perfect. I smell black mail a brewin. You gonna be my biotch!" Both men start laughing.

God this felt good. Laughing with Alex, Kyle hated to admit it, but he and Alex had become the best of friends over the years. They called each other all the time, but they hadn't had time to just hang out. Now, though it felt like the gang was back together again, minus Depuka. It was amazing how far they had come.

Maria was a huge diva in the music world and was only becoming bigger. Alex created his own computer industry, Whitman Technologies, and Kyle was a back up QB for the Chicago Bears. They all found their dreams, except for one. Poor Liz just didn't get the luck they all had.

Kyle looks at Alex with a sly smile, "So how is Serena? She. . .good?" He insinuates more by raising an eyebrow. Once again Alex scowls at him. "We aren't like that, just partners," Alex says while getting comfortable in his chair.

Kyle stares at Alex, "Don't tell me you've been working with that hottie for this long and still don't see she wants you? I thought you were a genius and could figure anything out. . . dumbass."

Alex sighs, "I've thought about. I really have, but I don't think I could ever love her like I do Is and that wouldn't be fair to Rena. So it's better this way." Kyle laughs, "Right, you sit waiting for your love to return from her planet millions of miles away while both you and Serena continue to not get any."

"Kyle?" Alex asks causing Kyle to stare at him. "Yeah?"

Alex looks at him and smiles seductively at him, "I've been thinking. All this talk about getting some and Star Trek is getting me all hot and bothered. You've got the figure of a woman. . ." Kyle glares at him and socks him in the arm. "Oh yeah Buddha boy, hit me harder!" Kyle not being able to fight it anymore begins to laugh.

Both men's laughter is interrupted by Kyle's cell phone. Reaching in his pocket he removes his phone only to have it swiped by Alex.

Alex quickly answers the phone. "Buddha here," Alex says. Kyle flips him off. "Oh hey Mr. Valenti."

Alex's face drops, "You ok Mr. Valenti. . .Yeah. . .Yeah he's right here."

Alex covers up the receiver, "Something's wrong dude, he wants to talk to you." Worry begins to wash over Kyle.

Kyle quickly grabs the phone, "Dad, what's wrong?" A few seconds pass as Kyle's face goes white. "Jesus, will be there as soon as we can. Please, do everything you can." Kyle hangs up the phone. Alex looks at Kyle, "What is it? What's happened?"

Kyle looks at him, tears on the brink of his eyes. His voice cracks as he speaks, "It's Liz."


	13. 4077th Best Care Anywhere

Thank you so much for the woderful reviews! Having all your praises just fuels me on more. This next chapter is not for the faint of heart, so be forewarned right now that if blood and surgery makes you queezy then you might want to keep a trash can nearby! Enjoy!

Chapter 13 - 4077th "Best Care Anywhere"

Staring at the bloody and broken body of Liz had caused Jim's inside to freeze. There was so much blood . . . everywhere. A pool of it was forming by her stomach as more was oozing from her wounds on her arms, legs, and face. Bloody handprints covered the dresser and lamp shade. It was like a scene from a horror flick, including Amy's screams of terror in the background.

He quickly snaps out of his gaze and rushes to his fallen friend. He rolls Liz onto her back and takes in the rest of her wounds. They were so deep he could actually see the torn muscle fibers. Her skin was ice cold. Everything was making him dizzy and weak, but he forced himself to focus. Liz's incoherent mumbling's and moans were driving him now.

Her skin was pale and her face was sunken in and all he can think is, "Who could do this to this sweet and innocent girl?"

Jim quickly surveyed all of her wounds. He removes his shirt and begins to tear it into clothes. As he proceeds to tear he looks back at Amy. She was the registered nurse here. She had gone back to school and became the resident surgical nurse at Roswell Emergency. Why wasn't she helping? "Amy! I need you stay calm and help." Amy nods slowly. "I'll call 911!" Jim's head shoots up quickly.

"Amy! No! No 911. Remember what I told you about Max and the others. It involves Liz too. When Max healed her, he changed her. If something showed up at the hospital, the FBI would be all over it. They would take her and torture her . . . and us."

Amy stares at him in shock. Jim stands and lightly places his now blood covered hands on her shoulders. "Amy. Please, I need your help. Please." Tears begin to fall from Amy's eyes, "I'm just a nurse Jim. I'm not a doctor."

"I know Amy and I'm not asking you to be a doctor, I'm just asking you to keep her alive long enough for Kyle to show up. He might be able to heal her."

Amy just stares with shock, "When this is over, I need you to catch me up on everything."

Jim smiles, "I just thought this was all over . . ."

Suddenly Liz begins to thrash and convulse causing Jim to grab her by the shoulders as Amy rushes to Liz's side. "Jim you need to hold her still, she's going into shock. We need to find a way to keep her warm. Your body heat might be enough," Amy lists off.

Jim nods and grabs Liz's nearby comforter and wraps it around her thin back. He then wraps his arms around her waist as Amy presses the torn clothes to Liz's wounds.

Amy rips Liz's shirt revealing a large gash with an outline of burns. In fact all of Liz's cuts were outlined with burns. Amy's eyes widen with realization, "Oh god, these are electrical burns. It's like she was severally electrocuted in certain areas of her body."

She looks up at Jim with fear in her eyes, "Jim, these kinds of burns are not possible. She shouldn't even be alive right now!"

Jim struggles to hold Liz to his body, "If I've learned anything about this group it's that anything is possible. Can you do anything?"

Amy nods, "Yes, surprisingly the burns seemed to cauterize the wounds and slowed the bleeding. I'll need to get some medical supplies from my bag. It's in the truck."

Jim looks at her dizzily. "You steal medical supplies now?"

Amy rolls her eyes, "There isn't time to argue morals Jim."

Liz screams out in pain and her eyes open slightly causing both Jim and Amy to jump ontop of her.

"Liz! Liz! Look at me," Jim demands.

Liz slowly looks at Jim, "I failed. I failed. Michael. . . ," her eyes rolling up into her head.

"Michael did this!" Amy yells as she checks Liz's pulse.

Jim looks down at Liz's hands. In her right hand she grips a picture of the gang before they split up. He quickly grabs the picture. He notices that bloody finger prints cover's the Isabel and Michael. What was she doing with this?

"No Amy I don't think Michael did this to her. I'm not sure what happened, but I don't think she was attacked. I think she did this to herself."

Amy looks at the picture and then back at Jim, "All right, I'm going to need you to explain. . ." suddenly Liz's wounds begin to bleed profusely.

"Jesus, Amy looks at this," Jim shouts.

Amy's eyes go wide, "Jim! She's hemorrhaging! I need my bag now!" Amy slams her hands down onto Liz's wound on her stomach, blood spilling between her fingers. Jim stands, but staggers as he suddenly becomes light headed. "Jim! Get! The! Bag!" Amy shouts,

He nods and rushes out of the room. As he rushes past the bloody hand prints on the walls he pulls out his cell phone. The phone slips in his blood soaked fingers as he dials. He presses a button and places the phone to his ear. "Alex! Look Alex put Kyle on. . . Just do it!"

Jim stumbles down the stairs and into the break room, which was still filled with the employee's trash from earlier in the day. He kicks it out of his way as he moves.

"Kyle! Something's happened to Liz! She's bleeding badly! We need you guys right now!" Jim presses end and bursts through the door into the diner and past the counter covered in dishes, sugar containers, and condiments. He presses another button on his phone and continues out the front door to his truck. He was lucky that it was late, because he knew for a fact that if anyone saw a shirtless man covered in blood running to his tuck that the police would be here in seconds.

"Phil? It's Jim, look something's happened to Liz. . .we don't know what happened, but she's bleeding really bad. . .right we can't take her to the hospital. Look I need you and Diane to help us. Can you guys go to Savon's and buy as many medical supplies you can get. Just grab anything that will help with severe bleeding! And hurry!" Jim shouts before shutting his phone and jamming it in his pocket. He pulls open the truck door and begins to scan the cab. He was breathing hard and sweating uncontrollably. "Pull it together Jim! Liz needs you!" he screams in his head.

He wipes his forehead, which leaves a streak of Liz's blood on his brow and climbs into the cab. He grabs Amy's large leather bag and runs back into the diner.

"Jim! Hurry!" comes Amy's cries from upstairs as he runs to the break room. He bounds up the stairs and turns towards the room only to stop at the sight before him. There was his fiancé', her outfit coated in blood and her hair matted, desperately working on Liz while Liz's body violently convulses on the floor.

He forces his body forward and rejoins Amy at Liz's side. "I've got it!"

Amy looks up at him, her face pale. "Amy, are you ok? You look pale," Jim asks.

"I'm fine. I need you to get me a bottle of alcohol, anything to sterilize my instruments," Amy replies with shaky hands as she begins to pull tools out of her bag. Jim nods and rushes into the bathroom only to find it empty of rubbing alcohol. He runs into the living room and spots his liquor cabinet. He reaches in and grabs his Russian vodka and runs back to the room.

"Were out of rubbing alcohol, but I have Vodka. It's 80 proof. The Evan's are on their way with medical supplies," Jim says in fear.

Amy nods as she takes the bottle, "It'll have to do for now."

She opens the lid and pours it over her tools. She looks up at Jim, "Being on the floor is too difficult. I need her at half my height. We also need better lighting, the light is too dim here."

Jim nods and scoops Liz's frail form into his arms. He felt so weak and she felt so cold. Even her blood was cold.

"Follow me down to the diner," he shouts as he barrels out of the room and down the stairs again.

He enters the diner with Amy hot on his heels. He stops at the counter and with one quick movement of his hand; he forces all the dishes and sugar containers to the floor. They crash and shatter to pieces, but he didn't care at the moment. Amy goes to the sink and quickly scrubs her hands.

"Time for one your guys miracles Jim," Amy says seriously as she goes to Liz and begins working.

Ten minutes later Amy had controlled the bleeding with Jim's assistance. The bells over the front door ring out as Phillip and Diane rush in with arm loads of bags. The sight they found was one of pure horror, a bloody Amy and a shirtless Jim with streaks of blood across his face and chest. Both he and Amy were pale white which was offset by the crimson on their skin. Amy was furiously working over a very bloody Liz Parker. Her limp body lay on the counter, blood running down to the floor, where Brody sat every day.

Bloody pieces of Jim's shirt and medical gauze lay on the floor. The scene was one straight out of a Korean war MASH unit. Diane went extremely pale and froze as Phillip rushed quickly to Liz's side. "What happened?" Phil demands.

"I don't know, we came home and found her like this. She was down at least a minute or so. No signs of a break in or a struggle," Jim recited, his old Sherriff days flooding back. "Do yout think it's. . .you know?" Phillip asks. Jim could only give a knowing stare in response.

Amy looks up from Liz, "Did you buy any sutures? Or gauze's? Philip nods weakly, "Yeah."

He opens his bag and spills out tons of medical supplies. He also lifts up a cooler and opens it. Inside were several bags of O blood.

"How did you get all this Phil?" Jim asks in disbelief. Phil shakes his head, "A doctor I know owed me big."

Amy grabs the supplies, "I don't care if you knocked off a hospital! Let's set this up for a transfusion. She needs volume. She's lost so much blood."

Jim looks at her, "She's AB negative."

Amy connects the tubes and needle, "This is O. I know its not type specific, but it could help." Amy sighs, "Or she could reject it and die."

She pulls up a bar stool next to Liz. "Jim you sit here and hold up this bad while I suture her stomach. Phillip, I need you to hand me the tools I call for, O.K.?" Phillip nods and stands by her side. Amy looks up at Diane, "There's alcohol wipes in the bag, use them to clean the needle for transfusion." Diane just stares at her, "Now Diane! There's no room for hesitation!"

Diane snaps out of her daze and does as instructed. Once both ends where set Amy starts the transfusion. She then turns her attention back to Liz. She turns to Phillips, "I need you to find me the sulfa and some four L silk."

Phillip nods again and does as instructed. Once everything was ready Amy finished her work on the wounds. The gashes on Liz's arms, legs, and neck we're easy to fix. They weren't deep. Unfortunately, she had no idea had to stop the bleeding within Liz. She had limited surgical experience. This was going to be a long night.


	14. Sorry, We're Closed

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They've been pouring in lately and all I can say is that you guys give me the desire to keep this story alive, which I was going to leave dead and burried a few months back.

Anywho, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 14 - - "Sorry, We're Closed"

He had one thought the entire ride to the Crashdown, Liz. The second he hung up the phone he became detached from this world. He had thought that all the alien mumbo jumbo was all over, that he could finally move on with his life and be normal, well as normal as any person could be with altered DNA. Now Liz was dying and no one knew what was going on. "For the love of Buddha what was happening."

Alex's BMW slams to a halt in front of the Crashdown, jolting Kyle from his thoughts. Both he and Alex rush out of the vehicle and towards the restaurant. The door has the "Sorry, We're Closed" hang on it. He pushes open the glass doors, which have been covered in bed sheets, and freezes at the sight before him. At one of the far booths sat a very pale Phillip and Diane Evans. Diane looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown as Philip tried to comfort her. He looked just as bad, especially with the blood on his rolled sleeves.

As his eyes continued to scan the diner his uneasiness continued. The usually meticulously clean floor was now covered in used medical cloths, opened packages, empty blood bags, bloody shoe prints, surgical gloves and other used medical supplies he had only scene when the Bears medical staff had to stitch up their players. Moving from the floor he spots his father, shirtless and hunched over the counter, looking exhausted and lost. His skin was coated in dried blood and his eyes were sunken in. Finally he forced himself to look at the girl in question.

Never before had he taken so long to look at someone. On the field he sees broken bones and blood all the time, especially where Grossman was concerned, but this very second he couldn't bear to look at his long time friend in this state. When he finally looked at her, he wished she hadn't.

Her normally beautiful Olive skin was bright white and marred with dried blood and stomach churning stitches. If Frankenstein's monster had seen how she looked, he would probably toss his scones. Her eyes were closed and outlined with dark circles. The counter she was lying on was dripping with blood. In fact blood was slowly streaming down the side of the counter to the floor. Yet what scared him the most was how eerily still she was.

"Please don't say she's dead," Alex asks almost begging towards Jim. Jim slowly looks up with eyes full of pain, "No, she's not." Both he and Alex released a breath that neither one of them had realized they were holding in.

"Without proper medical attention, she won't live much longer," interrupts Amy's blunt response. She was exiting the kitchen with a wet cloth. Her usually beautiful blonde hair was stained with crimson as was her clothes. She looked haggard, which seemed to be a running theme with the group.

Kyle stares at his dad. "What happened?"

Jim shakes his head again. "We don't know son. We found her in her room, bleeding from everywhere. We've tried everything . . . Amy. . tried so hard. . ." Jim's voice begins to break as tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Kyle quickly wraps his arms around his father's chilled body. So tragic, a son holding his crying father in his arms. Tears were beginning to fall from his eyes.

Alex looks at the men and then to the counter. Slowly he makes his way in. Kyle looks up and notices the movement, but doesn't stop him. Alex's hands begin to shake as he pushes the small swinging door that separates the counter from the front of the diner. Kyle could see that the horrific smell of blood that seemed to permeate in the air was getting to Alex, hell it was getting to him too. The taste of bile was filling his mouth at the sight of his best friend lying half naked, broken and dying on the counter of her restaurant.

Blood seemed to be everywhere; on the counter, the floors, the dishes, and even the soda tower. It was like building itself had been bleeding. One thought kept running through his mind as he held his tired father, "How could someone lose this much blood and still be alive?"

He could see Alex quickly scan diner and take in the disaster that it was. Chairs were turned over, obviously from the four adults who were trying desperately to save Liz's life. In the corner over the diner a defeated looking Amy slumped down against the wall. Alex continued his approach to Liz's body. He stops and stares down at her, his body beginning to tremble. "She looks so peaceful, even with all the pain," he whispers.

"I gave her morphine for the pain," Alex and himself both turn and look at Amy. "I know I shouldn't have, but her screaming was unbearable."

Shock played across Alex's usually goofy face. "She was awake, with all this blood loss?"

Amy sighs, "Phil was able to get us medical supplies, including blood. Well actually a lot of blood." Everyone remained quiet as they looked at Liz. "She woke up a few minutes ago. She woke up screaming Michael's name, saying she failed them, that they were all dead. Then she just started screaming because of the pain. I'll never forget that scream, it was inhuman," Amy says softly as she looks at her hands.

He sees Alex turn back to Liz and move a strand of hair out of her face. "I managed to stop the bleeding from the wounds. She won't clot for some reason." Amy pauses as her voice beings to break. "I can't stop the internal bleeding. I don't know how too. I'm running out of medical supplies. I used up everything, but if she doesn't get help soon. . ." her voice breaks as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Alex shakily makes his way over to her and wraps an arm around her, Amy's sobs shaking them both.

"I tried Alex, god I tried so hard and I feel like it was all for nothing. I can't save her."

Alex pulls her closer, "Shhhhh, you did all you could." Kyle could see the tears were welling in his friend's eyes. His father slips out of his embrace and makes his way to Amy. Alex looks up at the man and moves to the side so Jim could embrace her. "You did good Amy. You did good," Jim whispers as he rocks her body to calm her as Amy's hand clutch onto Jim's forearms for dear life.

Alex stands and walks over to Kyle. He grabs Kyle by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes, "Kyle"

Kyle's eyes well as more tears begin to fall. He wraps his arms around Alex and both boys hold each other. "We can't lose her Alex. We can't. . "

Alex only nods and the boys separate. Jim looks up from Amy to Kyle, "Son, I know I'm asking a lot of you to do this, but you maybe our only. . ."

Kyle cuts him off, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Dad, I know."

Amy, Diane and Phillip look at Kyle confused. "Only thing is, I've never healed wounds this bad before."

Amy shakes her head, "I don't understand."

Kyle shakes his head, "I've never actually done it to anyone but myself. I've fixed small sprains, cuts, bruises and even once that broken ankle I received in the playoffs, but never tried it on anyone else, especially with injuries like these."

Phillip looks at Kyle, "Are you like my son? Are you an alien?" Kyle shakes his head. "No, I'm a changed human. Both Liz and I are. Your son healed us and brought us back to life, but in doing so altered our DNA and molecular cells. At least that's how Liz explains it. Giving us these abilities. It's just Liz and I agreed to never use them without the others. They don't even know we have them."

"If Max healed you and Liz. What if what's happening to Liz is a side effect of that? What if the human body reacts this way to alien cells?" Diane speaks, for the first time all night. Kyle's eyes go wide with fear. Could that be what's happening? If so could that mean he was next?

"Could that mean it will happen to you too?" Diane asks.

"I. . . I. . .don't. . ." Kyle responds only to be cut off by Alex. "Look we don't know what's happening to Liz. The only one who knows that is Liz. So instead of asking what's what, let's just worry about healing her first."

Kyle snaps out of his stupor, "Right."

Suddenly Liz's body begins to shake again. Amy jumps, "Shit, she's seizing. She doesn't have much time left. If you're going to heal her, do it now!"

Kyle rushes to Liz's side. He places one hand on Liz's forehead and the other on her stomach.

"Wait, this gash on her stomach is the exact spot where Max healed her," Kyle whispers. Jim and Alex exchange worried glances. Could this be because of Max?

Suddenly Kyle begins to feel the familiar warm touch of his powers as he focuses on Liz. His forehead beings to wrinkle and small grunts exit his mouth. Healing her was causing him pain. He felt so cold and drained already. Then suddenly he was wracked with the flashes of the earlier events.

Flash

Liz reacting to the premonition.

Flash

Liz experiencing each vision.

Flash

Liz grabbing the picture and astral projecting herself.

The images speed up to the point where they blur together. He can only feel pain as they seem to speed up even more until it stops on one last image, A ragged and older Michael looking straight ahead with a weird looking creature holding some sort of sword behind him.

Kyle's eyes snap open and he whispers out "Holy shit." Then his eye's roll up into his head as his knees buckles causing him to fall to the floor.

"Kyle!" Jim yells and shakily rushes to his fallen son. Phillip and Diane are quickly there with Jim to help regain consciousness. As the group helps Kyle, Alex and Amy slowly approach Liz's still form. They look at the area that had once held the large gash only to find it completely healed, as were her other wounds. Alex and Amy smile wide.

"He did it!" Amy yells and joins Jim at Kyle's side. Alex stays behind and stares at Liz, his smile fading. Something wasn't right.

On the floor Kyle's eyes begin to open. He felt drained. What had she done to herself and why did she do it? What was going on with Michael? He tries to speak but finds he doesn't have the energy to. It felt as if he was a cd player that's battery was slowly dying. His vision was blurry at best and everyone's voices where slow and drawn out.

"Kyyyyyyllllllle? Arrrrreeeeee yyooooouuu ooookkkkk?" came his dad's voice.

Kyle shakes his head. What was going on with him? He felt so cold, especially his hand. It felt like it was being burned by ice. He looks down at it and sees Liz's blood. What a minute, healing never left blood behind? He weakly reaches out for a rag and wipes the blood on it. Suddenly green energy begins to move from Kyle's hand and up his arm. It hurt like hell, but also felt energizing. It began to cover his whole body. The pain caused him to shut his eyes.

Jim was worried. "Kyle? What's going on with you?" Jim notices something glowing on Kyle's chest. He rips open his son's button up shirt and exposes his chest. On his chest was a glowing green hand print. It was the area where Max had healed him. Kyle looks down to see the glow. Oh god! Was it happening to him? Before he could ask anymore question to himself, all the green energy moved to the hand print at once, which glowed a bright white, and filed the room with light. Everyone covered their eyes from its intensity. Just as quickly as it came, it vanished. The room returned to the dim light.

After the energy flowed to spot of healing, Kyle shot up breathing heavily. He felt reenergized, like he did before he tried to heal Liz.

"Holy shit! What just happened?" he asks. Jim looks worriedly at him, "I don't know, but you did it son. You healed her!" Kyle smiles a small smile.

Alex stares at Liz's face. Her eye brows contort in pain and sweat was being to form on her forehead. Kyle could tell by his friends face that something was definitely not right. "Ummm, guys. Something's not right."

Alex's eyes go wide as Liz's stomach begins to change. The wound that vanished was slowly beginning to reform. Her skin separates and blood begins to flow from the wound once more.

"Oh shit! She's bleeding again!" Alex yells.

The group jumps up. "Oh god! It's reversing! She's going to bleed out," Amy yells. Liz's body begins to shake once more. Amy places her hand on Liz's stomach, to keep pressure on the wound.

Liz breathes in loudly and exhales as her whole body goes limp. Amy places her fingers on her pulse. "Oh no... no. .no. . no. . no. Oh god!" Amy yells as she begins to give mouth to mouth. Jim places his hands on Liz's wound as Amy tries to revive her. Amy begins to pump Liz's chest, trying desperately to give her life.

"Come on Liz! Don't you dare leave us," Amy pleads. Everyone watches solemly. "I'm not going to let you die Liz!"

Amy's arms begin to slow down as she weakly pumps. Her eyes begin to flutter as her legs give out, similar to Kyle's. Phillip quickly catches her before she hits the ground. "Amy!" Jim yells as he quickly takes her place and begins CPR. Kyle jumps up and takes his father's place by placing his hands on her stomach. He places his hand on her wound and tries to heal her once more, only to find that his powers were still too drained.

"Come on Liz!" Jim yells and repeats the process once more. Kyle's legs begin to shake, forcing him to back away from Liz and sit in a chair. Alex quickly takes his place, placing his hand on her wound.

Jim feverously tries to revive her. It wasn't working. He had been trying to bring her back for several minutes while fighting the urge to pass out. "Jim." Diane says weakly and Jim stops, realizing what she meant. It was no use; the glue to the group was gone. Liz Parker was dead.


	15. Transition Period

Chapter 15 - - Transition Period

The main security room of the Royal's makeshift palace was a bustle of organized chaos. Antarian's rushing from one desk to the next as others monitor computer screens. It was obvious that the current attack by Kivar had everyone on edge. The room was spacious and sterile to look at. The walls are light silver as were the tables and desks. The floors were a hospital white and stained free.

On the main wall in front of the employee stations were several holographic screens playing video images of news programs covering the recent attacks. One screen was playing a video of a burning vehicle and Antarian body near a park. Another screen was showing footage of a destroyed construction site, the debris smoking. A larger screen showed images of rebel soldiers taking prisoners from the battle field and the final screen was playing footage of the peace talks being evacuated. Next to these screens was an even larger holographic screen that was currently off.

At the far end of the room a piece of the silver wall slides up, revealing a doorway. Quickly after it opens, Max and his security team enter. During his entrance, all the personnel staff immediately stood up and faces him.

"I want to know what the hell happened! Where's my family? Sunghu!" Max yells as he marches towards his large desk.

A smaller Antarian immediately rushes to Max's side, holding a small computer in his hand.

"All reports have confirmed that the Queen and your son are secure. They are on their way down as we speak," the small alien lists off.

Max's shoulders instantly sag as the stress of his wife and son's safety left his mind. "How about my sister? And the general?"

Max stops and sits in his chair as the smaller alien scrolls through his palm computer. "Princess Isabel has not contacted us since the ambush. As for the general, all contact was lost to the moon when Kivar's army attacked. No casualty reports have come in yet, I'm sorry sire."

Max sighs and begins to rub his temple, "That's fine Sunghu, just update me as soon as you can. Have security set to the highest level and track all essential personnel. I want to ensure their safety."

"Yes sire," Sunghu bows and then begins to type on his palm computer as he walks away.

Max slumps into his chair and begins looking over reports on his personal screen. However none of it mattered right now. He had way too many questions running through his mind, like Michael and Isabel's safety and Kivar's whereabouts. Yet the biggest question running through his mind was the event that transpired only an hour before, Liz. How the hell was she there and where did she go?

He hadn't thought about her in almost five years, why would he? He was happily married with a child. He was leader of the rebels and future king of Antar, he didn't have time to think about his past ex. So why would his mind make him see Liz? Unless it wasn't his sixth sense trying to warn him about the bomb. Maybe she really was there?

He slowly began to replay all the events that had transpired, trying to piece it all together. Antarian men and women walk back forth in front of him as he sits in a daze. In front of him is a large hologram projection table showing a three dimensional image of the moon and the territory under rebel control. Usually this image would update by the second, but since all communication was lost to the moon it only showed its last transmission, the moment of attack.

After the bomb he was quickly ushered to their secured vehicle for safety. He tried desperately to receive word from someone about what was going on, but his sister and Tess wouldn't answer their room phones.

"What's going on?" he mumbles to himself.

From Max's right, Montu, a light blue female Antarian Rebel, approaches. "Any word Montu?" he asks.

"No sire. I'm sorry. Communication with the moon is still out. We have just received a transmission from the Princess; she has just docked at the tower. She will be down shortly," Montu says softly.

Max's head lowers again, "Thank you Montu, keep me posted." Montu nods and walks away.

The years he has spent as leader began to show. The stress was evident as he had aged so much. Gray streaks were showing on the sides of his head. All he wanted was peace, but to achieve it he has had to sacrifice so much.

"Max!" Tess yells as she and Kyle enter the room through the large door. A group of soldiers cover them on all sides. "Daddy!" yells Kyle as he breaks away from his mom into a full on run.

Max's head snaps up quickly and spots his son. Tears begin to form in his eyes at the sight of his little boy rushing towards him.

"Oh my son! Thank god." Max yells as he gathers him in his arms, pulling the small boys head into his chest. "Oh thank god! Thank God!" Tess approaches Max and he pulls her into a loving embrace as well.

"Max, I was so scared . . . I thought Kivar accomplished. . ." Tess begins but is cut off by Max.

"Shhhhhhh, it's alright, we're alright." He places a kiss on her head.

Tess snuggles into the arm that is holding her. "What about Isabel and Michael?" Max 

immediately stiffens.

"They're alive? Right Max?" Tess asks.

"Isabel's placard went into stealth an hour ago, but she just docked. Michael. . . .," Max trails off softly.

Tess's eyes begin to pool, "He what Max?"

Max's head bows, "We lost communication with Rebel One when Kivar's men made one last attempt to overrun the base. Preliminary reports say there were heavy losses on both sides."

Tears begin to well up in Tess's eyes as she buries her head in Max's chest. "God. . ."

Max places a kiss on the top of her head and whispers reassurances in her ear. The three stay huddle together as the chaos around them continues. Members of the rebel government scurry about from computer to computer. Some look over papers as others run through surveillance. The scene is that of three people escaping the pain and chaos with love.

Suddenly Kyle breaks away from his parents. "Aunty Isabel!" the small child screams.

Tess and Max quickly turn in the direction of their running son and watch in amazement as a weary and exhausted Isabel scoops the small boy into her arms. "Hey munchkin," Isabel laughs out.

"Iz! You're alive!" Max yells as he to breaks into a run towards his sister. Isabel sets her nephew down and charges her brother. "Max!" she yells as the two collide into a huge hug. "Oh Max, I thought you. . ." Isabel cries out as she begins to cry.

"I know. . . "Max whispers. They smile at each other and embrace again. Tess reaches for her son and pulls him close as a smile crosses her face. It was all very heart warming.

The two siblings slowly separate as Isabel turns to Tess and pulls her into a hug. "I'm glad you're safe Tess. I was worried when Liz told me. . . Oh my god! Liz!" Isabel shouts as images from her warning flood her head. "She said that she had to warn Michael. Did she?"

Tess looks down to her son as Max releases a sigh. "We don't know. Communications are still down. I don't understand how she was here?"

"I don't think any of us do?" Max says. The three were exhausted and weary.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots Therus, a light blue science officer, approaching the group. "Sire, I don't mean to interrupt, but I have something important to show you."

Sighing, Max separates from his family, "Alright Therus." He turns to his family, "Tess, Is. . . I'll be right back."

The girls nod and the two men begin to head towards one of the computer desks. "Now at the time sire I didn't feel this was important, but in the passing events it has caused the destruction of two of our telecommunication drones and has caused crippling damage to several neutral vessels in the area," Therus explains as they arrive at his computer.

"What exactly are you talking about Therus?" Max asks confused.

Therus sits at his desk and touches the screen. On the screen are long paragraphs in Antarian language. There are also images of two dragon fly shaped drone highlighted in red next to the paragraph. Therus clicks on one of the images causing it to move to the center of the screen and enlarge, showing the extent of the damage.

He then shifts the image so that it showed a section of space between Antar and its moon. Therus then draws a line with his finger from the dark space to Antar and the moon.

"The cause is unknown, but a minute before the attack on your Royal family began a large energy rift formed here," Therus says as he points at the segment of open space in their solar system. "Usually this wouldn't be a cause for alarm. As you know, energy rifts happen all the time due to the use of the hyper drive systems in all space travel vessels. We would usually declare the travel lane off limits until the damage had time to reverse itself."

"Yes and it usually only takes a day for the damage to be reversed," Max responds.

"Well, yes sire, but this case is very disturbing. At the time of its formation, there were no vessels in the area. In fact the zone it formed in is rarely used by large cargo ships, which could cause the rift. The rift has none of the other characteristics of a hyper drive. Whereas hyper rifts cause a field of extreme energy levels causing electrical equipment to overload slightly which is where the major damage occurs, this rift drains energy."

"Drains it how Therus?" asks Max.

"Instantaneous. The second anything crosses through it, all its energy is absorbed into the rift." Therus presses the screen again causing the images to shift again.

"So what effect does it have?" Max asks, slightly worried.

"It's catastrophic. Apparently direct exposure to the rift can cause the molecules of an object to rapidly age. The rapid breakdown of the molecular cells literally causes the object to self-destruct." Therus presses on the image of the drone.

The video starts up and shows the drone traveling through the open space between the Rebel moon and Antar. Suddenly a light blue fog begins to form directly in the drone's path. As the drone enters the fog all its electrical equipment shut off. Seconds after the loss of power, the drone breaks apart and spreads slowly through space.

"My god. . . "Max whispers wide eyed.

"Exactly. We've already lost two drones when they entered this rift. Several ships from Jasex and Olivac sustained heavy damage, but luckily none were destroyed. They were several hundred . . . umm I think miles is the human calculation for distance yes?" Therus asks causing Max to nod yes in response. "Yes, well they were several hundred miles away. Yet some sustained crippling damage causing them to become stranded. Our rescue crews are on route and should reach the stranded vessels within the hour."

"Where did this rift come from? A weapon of Kivars?" Max asks worriedly.

"That's where we've come up short on answers. We don't know how this happened or who controls it. There isn't a race out there with this sort of power. All we know is that this rift appeared out of nowhere absorbed all the energy from these ships and drones and then quickly dissipated. As if it wasn't there to begin with. Not even residue to collect with our science drones." Therus responds.

"Have your team do whatever they can to figure this out. I want you to work on this around the clock. Whoever is using this device could potentially wipe out any planets armies in the galaxy. Understood?" Max orders.

"Yes sire," Therus says as he begins to call his team.

Max turns and begins to walk towards Isabel and Tess, "As if I didnt have enough to worry about."

Isabel raises her eyebrow at the sight of her brothers worried expression. "What was that about Max?"

Max sighs, "Hopefully nothing, for now. I'll. . ."

"Sire, communication has been reestablished with Rebel One," shouts Sunghu from the center bullpen.

Max, Isabel, and Tess immediately snap their heads up. "Transfer it to the main screen Sunghu!" Max anxiously shouts.

The screen flickers to life to show the headshot of Larek. His face is solemn and tired. Dust covers his face and clothes. The image is very grainy, heavily delayed and full of static.

"This is Rebel. . .Command. . .communication link lost. . .Antarian army broke the peace treaty. . .taken by surprise. . .suffered heavy casualties. . .including officers and. . .re-established communication link. . .weak channel. . .sending casualty reports and battlefield records. . ." comes Lareks broken transmission before it cuts out and goes black.

"We lost the connection. It was a weak signal. We received battlefield reports, uploading them 

as we speak," Sunghu says solemnly. "It's. . .bad."

Max swallows hard and nods his head, "On screen."

Suddenly the dark screen lights up to a blue background with white Antarian symbols translated to English. It reads "Casualty Report".

The small beep sounds and a list begins to scroll across the screen. Thousands upon thousands of names appear. Very few of the names say "Wounded in Battle", most say "KIA" or "Killed in Action".

Seeing all the death on the screen instantly brought tears to Isabel and Tess's eyes, "Oh god, did anyone survive."

Max grabs Isabel's hand and looks her in the eyes, "They won Izzy, they could only win if Michael was alive."

Isabel smiles to her brother. Suddenly Tess screams out, "Oh god no!"

Max quickly shoots his head around to the screen and spots his worst nightmare. His knees go week and his face pales. On the screen before him in large leaders were "Five Star General Michael Guiren" and next to his name was "KIA".


	16. Light Years Between Us

Again, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I love reading them when I come on. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 16 – Light Years Between Us

Michael was laying flat on his back, his eyes closed. He no longer wore his battle worn uniform and gear. His face was no longer stained with scars from years of bloodshed. Instead he was handsomely dressed in a charcoal tux, with fashionably slicked back hair.

Slowly he opens his eyes and notices that the battle field had changed. There was nothing; no soldiers, or explosions, or any sound for that matter. In fact everything was bathed in a white light, bright white with a white fog. He looks at his attire and feels to see if it's real.

"Where the hell am I?" he whispers. He turns in all directions only to find everything is the same. There was no way to get his bearings for all sense of direction was distorted. "Where am I!?" he yells to no one.

"Michael?" Comes a familiar soft voice. The sound of it made his heart race with joy and shock. Turning quickly around he finds the owner of the voice. Before him stood a very beautiful and innocent looking Liz dressed in a skin tight, backless red dress. Her hair was long, straight, and shinny and her skin was it's perfect olive color. He must have died and gone to heaven, literally. Cause only in death could he be with the woman he loved without anything in their way.

"Michael? Is. . . is it really you? How. . .?" Liz asks with confusion.

Michael snaps out of his stupor. "How are you here on Antar Liz?"

She shakes her head, "No, it's not you. I failed to warn you in time. I saw you die! I failed you!" Her eyes begin to water and she backs away from him.

"No Liz I'm not dead!" Michael say's trying to calm her down.

Not listening to him Liz looks upwards and begins to yell, "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! HUH! YOU BASTARD! FIRST YOU TAKE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME AND SEND HIM THOUSANDS OF LIGHT YEARS AWAY! AS IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH YOU DECIDE TO FUCKING KILL MY PARENTS!"

Michael's eyes open wide with shock, "Wait, what happened to your parents?"

Liz continues on not hearing him, "THEN YOU GIVE ME THESE WARNINGS OF THEIR IMPENDING DOOM SECONDS. . . SECONDS BEFORE!!" she pauses to take a breath "YOU MADE ME WATCH HIM FUCKING DIE! YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE! What. . .what did I do. . ." her voice breaks towards the end.

After finishing she collapses to her knees in tears. Her whole body shakes. Michael quickly makes his way towards her shaking body. He wraps her small form in his large arms, which she responds with grabbing onto him. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Shhhh...Liz I'm here," he whispers into her ear.

"No Michael, you're not. I failed to save you, just like my parents," she whispers softly.

"Liz, what happened? How are we together when there are light years between us?" Michael asks.

"I've missed you so much Michael," Liz cries out as she grips his arms tighter. "I've hurt for six years. I don't want to hurt anymore."

He places a soft kiss in her hair and inhales deeply. A strong scent of strawberries invades his nose. He hadn't smelt anything like it in years. He felt safe, loved. "I've missed you. I wish I never left you."

"I wish I hadn't let you go," Liz says softly into his chest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; just holding each other like they were each other's life lines.

"Liz. How is this happening? How are we together?" Michael softly asks.

"I've changed. . .I've become like you. . ." she says as her breathing becomes haggard. She coughs a few times.

"Liz, you aren't making any sense? What's happened to you?" Michael asks, fear lacing his voice.

"My genetics have changed; they were altered when Max healed me. I saw your death and astral projected to all of you," Liz's eyes go wide with fear. "Oh my god! It wasn't you who died. It was me! I died! I'm dead!"

Suddenly the environment spirals violently with dark colors. The white pleasant scenery is replaced with dark gray skies and threatening clouds. The ground is replaced with the original harsh moon surface. Michael also notices his clean cut appearance has transformed back to his shaggy hair and long beard. His tux replaced with his light armor and his body covered in cuts and abrasions.

He also notices that Liz has changed as well. Her skin was pale and sickly; her hair matted in blood and unkempt. Her red skin tight dress was replaced with her dirty Crashdown uniform, covered in blood.

"Liz what's happening?" Michael begs, tears stinging his eyes.

She points behind herself and grabs her stomach. Michael looks in the direction she points and sees the scene in the Crashdown; Liz's unmoving body on the counter, with the others looking down at her.

He quickly turns to her, "Liz, what?"

Liz coughs violently as blood begins to spill out of her mouth, her tears turned red with crimson. "Michael. . . Michael I love you. . . .I'm so scared of losing you Michael. . ." is her strangled reply.

"No Liz! Don't you give up on me! Don't leave me!" Michael cries out, tears pouring from his eyes. He rushes to her as she crumples into his arms. Liz's body begins to shake violently as blood seeps through her uniform from her stomach. "No Liz! Please. . . . Liz stay with me! I can't lose you."

"Mmmmmmicheal..." she gurgles through the blood in her throat.

"Tears were now pouring from his eyes as he watched her slow fade, "I love you Liz!"

Her eyes slowly roll up into her head as her head lulls to the side. Michael places a shaky hand on her check and turns her head towards him, "No Liz...no please no!"

Michael's body begins to shake with loud sobs as he cradles Liz's limp body in his arms, his hands softly touching her face. His cries shatter the silent atmosphere.

Next to him lay his xtty blaster. Noticing it for the first time he slowly releases Liz's head causing it to lull to the side once again. He grips the gun tightly and lifts it off the ground. Staring at Liz through his tears he leans in slowly and places a light kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry Liz, I can't. . .not without you. Life just isn't worth it," he whispers.

He raises the gun to his temple and slowly closes his eyes.

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL!!" A loud voice echo's.

Michael's finger slowly squeezes the trigger and suddenly...

BANG!

Michael's eyes open quickly to reveal he is once again lying on his back. Only this time he is back on the battlefield. Next to him lay the wreckage of a Vortex, burning with blue flames. Bodies of most of his officers litter the land.

"General? Are you alright?" asks a medic who is standing over him.

Michael turns and looks at the grey man. "Liz?"

The medic looks at him confused, "Sir?"

"What happened Lieutenant? After Kivars reinforcements showed up?" Michael asks sitting up.

"We fought and won sir, that's all you really need to know," The Captain replies.

Michael shakes his head again; gray dust and sand falling off his head. Some of the dust still sticking to the blood running from his forehead turning the dust black. He turns and looks at the Vortex again.

The medic senses that Michael wants answers as to what happened to the ship, "It was shot down sir. Towards the end of the battle. One of the Antarian Armies Anti Air Tanks got it. It stuck a few yards away from you and a few of the other officers. Threw you pretty high in the air, it's a wonder how you survived. I was able to pull you out of the wreckage; we've been out ever since. I've just been letting you rest." The medic begins to walk towards his medical gear.

"And the others Lieutenant?" Michael asks.

The medic turns confused, "What others sir?"

"The other officers Lieutenant, what happened to them?" Michael asks.

The medic only shrugs, "Guess they didn't have your luck. I'm going to try and get a com signal set up." He turns around, grabs his bag and walks off. Michael watches the obviously shell shocked man walk away. Once the medic was out of sight he slowly turns around again to look at the burning Vortex.


	17. Boy Genius to the Rescue

Chapter : Boy Genius to the rescue

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his Lizzie laying on the counter of the Crashdown. He couldn't tear his eyes away as her life blood slowly ran down the worn wood paneling, her body unmoving and growing cold. All Alex could think was that this had to be a nightmare cause this didn't happen in the pod squad, their members didn't die. They had been in several battles, handled the strongest of aliens and non-aliens and have come through unscathed. Liz was always the strong one, the leader of the red celled members. Now she was gone.

Shaking his head and fighting the tears welling in his eyes, his brain screamed "No not Liz! Who would be there to listen to him pine for Isabel? Who would he watch really bad sci-fi movies with? Who would he turn to when he hurt?"

All he could do was stare at her motionless body as all time ceased to exist. Behind him the others were handling it in their own way. Funny how he imagined this night to be glorious, the best he'd had in years. He was planning to surprise the whole group with his visit, long overdue by the way. They'd laugh, drink, and have some much needed fun. Then they found out that Jim and Amy were engaged, which really set the tone for a great shin dig.

Now he finds himself facing the unimaginable, his best friend slain by some unseen enemy. How did this happen? Was she attacked? Was she sick? Did Max's alien voodoo finally wear off? God this couldn't be happening.

He quickly wiped the unshed tears from his eyes. Behind him he could hear the rest of the group. Amy was still out of it in one of the booths, someone moved her after she collapsed yet he didn't remember who. The Evan's were holding each other and crying softly as Kyle sat dazed on a bar stool. Jim was taking it worse than the others; he was sitting on the floor his back against the wall wide eyed and silent. His eyes dry, having lost all reason to express emotion anymore.

As Alex stood in the now very chilled diner, he began to notice how the room felt heavy to him, like the energy was being pulled from it. Not bearing the sight of his fallen friend, the boy genius decided to find something to cover her.

Slowly he began to walk towards to break room, "Alex, where are you going?" It was Phillip, who was staring at him while holding his distraught wife in his arms.

Alex slowly turned away and continued towards the break room, "She needs some privacy." It was all he could say. Was he supposed to be a cad and say "I need to cover her up or I'm going to puke?" This was a sensible way to compensate for the pain, stay busy. He pushed to break room door open, ignoring the blood streaks on the door and stairs. He spots a clean white blanket on the worn sofa. The desk lamp on the ottoman created a bright spot light on it.

It was then that he noticed what was off with the diner. The lights were eerily dim out in the diner and bright in the break room. Unless Liz forgot to tell him about installing dimmers then something was up. Yet, she had always talked about remodeling the Crashdown, she even had 

blueprints for adding on a bar. She said she wanted to name it Ulysses because it was Michael's favorite book. Guess it wouldn't be happening now.

Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, protecting him from the pain. Sighing, he quickly grabs the blanket and pushes back into the diner. Again he notices the dimly lit room and heavy air. He also noticed something else about the room. The kitchen sink near Liz was full of hot water. Steam was rising from the hot water creating a weird fog. It was reaching out like a slow moving hand. It was all way too creepy.

As he began to approach Liz something caught his eye, the clock on the wall. Looking up at the clock above Liz's body he notices that the hands had stopped moving at 8:30. "Wasn't it working when they first arrived?" He asks himself.

Something was odd about the clock, but he couldn't place what.

Looking away from the malfunctioning clock, he looks down at his own watch. An icy chill ran down his spine at the sight of his very expensive Rolex. It too was stopped, but what was so chilling was that it was reading the same time as the wall clock. Already his mind was racing with theories, all of which were to wild to be true. Quickly he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone only to find its battery was dead.

"What the hell was going on? Why was time actually standing still?" He thought.

Dropping the blanket to the floor, he sets his cell phone down next to Liz. As he does this he spots Kyle still at the counter in a daze. Alex dashes quickly to the crushed and drained man. He reaches out and forcefully pulls Kyle's arm upward and moves his sleeve out of the way. The sudden movement snaps Kyle out of his stupor.

"Alex. . .wha...what happened? Oh Buddah Liz! Is she. . ." Kyle rambles as the memory of the recent events quickly catches up with him. Instead of answering him, Alex removes Kyle's watch.

"Alex man! What are you doing?" Kyle asks still in his daze. The lights begin to flicker wildly and then dim even more causing everyone to look upward. It was so dim that it was becoming harder to see the others faces. Yet, Alex seemed completely unfazed by these turn of events as he desperately looks at Kyle's watch.

"Damn it! I need light!" Alex shouts.

Mr. Evans looks over at Alex with a worried expression, "Alex calm down son. You need to let yourself mourn."

"Not right now Mr. Evan's, I need light," Alex says quickly. They probably thought he was in denial or he that he was insane, but damn it he was on to something. His billion dollar brain was working faster than it ever had before. His eyes scanned quickly over the darken room, finding it even more difficult as the lights were slowly growing darker.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots a flashlight next to Amy in the Crashdown emergency supply bag. Jim probably brought it down for Amy when she was working on Liz's wounds. Shaking off the stares of the group and drowning out their worried voices Alex moves to the flash light. While grabbing the flashlight he also spots Amy's wrist watch and decides to take hers too. The poor woman barely made any recognition to her surroundings.

"Alex hon, what are you doing? You're scaring us." Mrs. Evans asks only to have silence be her response.

Alex flips on the flashlight which illuminates the room. He turns the light on the two watches and notices that they were unmoving, stopped at the same time as the others. There had to be a connection, but what was it? He needed to examine his phone in more detail; maybe it would shed some more light on these events.

As he makes his way towards Liz he notices that the weight of the room increases. It felt as if he was being pulled to the floor, like gravity was suddenly stronger. His head was spinning and felt exhausted. He shakes his head in an attempt to stop the spinning and in doing so he notices the light from the flashlight was beginning to dim. Stopping all movement he stares at the flashlight. He takes a few steps backwards and notices the light begins to glow brighter.

"What the hell?" It was all he could think. Taking a few steps towards Liz he sees the light dim again. After noting this observation he quickly moves towards Liz which in turn causes the light to shut off.

Instantly he began to feel dizzy, like he was losing a lot of blood. Shaking his head, Alex begins to back away only to find that the further away from Liz's body he was the less dizzy he felt.

"No way," he whispers. He was now thoroughly confused. "Did whoever did this to her, infect her with some sort of virus? Or was he going insane."

Then it hit him like a bat to his cranium, Liz. It was Liz, all about Liz. Kyle, Amy, and Jim had both said during different times that they felt drained while they were near Liz. Kyle and Amy even collapsed. Kyle had used his powers for longer times before and never collapsed and Amy was the healthiest of them all with her natural lifestyle.

Then there was the clock and watches. None of them worked and all of them stopped at 8:30. Why would they all stop at the same time?

"Mr. Evan's what time is it?" Alex asks, never taking his focus off of Liz.

"Uh, 8:55. Alex, are you ok?" Mr. Evan's asks.

Wait, 8:55? That meant Mr. Evans watch still worked. Then why did the others stop? Thinking hard, he replay's the events in his head. Jim, Kyle, Amy, and himself had been near Liz for extended amounts of time. . .that's it! Especially when Kyle healed Liz.

Alex rushes back to Kyle sitting on the barstool and grabs the side of the man's face."Kyle! Listen to me! I need you to answer something and you really need to think hard. What time did you heal Liz?" Alex asks in a mad flurry.

"I dunno dude." Kyle asks as he pushes Alex's hands away and stands up.

"Damn it Kyle I need the exact time!" Alex screams

"8:28. . .it was 8:28," came Amy's horsed response causing everyone to jump in surprise. It was the first words she had said since she collapsed.

Everyone turns and looks at the weakened woman. Jim finally snaps out of his daze and staggers towards his fallen future wife.

"Oh thank god Amy, you're ok!" Jim shouts.

"Are you sure Amy? 8:28?" Alex shouts interrupting the couple.

"Yes Alex, I remember documenting the time of the last stitch in my head. It's a habit at the hospital for scrub nurses, we have to log everything. At 8:28 Kyle did his magic and then she was healed. Then two minutes later she wasn't. The stitches ripped open at. . ."

"8:30," Alex whispers interrupting Amy.

"Alex, what's going on?" Jim asks.

So the healing reversed itself at 8:30, right when our watches stopped. Since then the lights, flashlight, and his cell phone were slowly dying. "No, there's no way she could? Could she?" he says out loud.

Alex rushes back towards Liz's body and tries to grab his cell phone from the pool of blood it sat in. Only he couldn't move it, the blood and his phone had become frozen to the counter. A layer of ice had formed in place of the moisture.

"Holy shit!" Alex yells out. He runs his fingers over all the blood on the wood and was instantly disturbed by its icy shell.

Now he knew what was happening. He quickly reaches out and places his hand to her ice cold flesh. Instantly he felt cold and heavy. He's breath was creating a fog and his eyes were burning.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?" Jim shouts as he staggers towards Alex.

The second his hand made contact with her skin he instantly felt weak. He could actually feel his energy being pulled into Liz's body. He tried to focus on the task at hand, but found that his 

brain was becoming hazy.

"Come on Lizzie. . . come on!" comes Alex's horsed whisper.

By now Alex's vision was dark and his legs were trembling, but he was forcing himself to stay where he was. He was desperate to feel it, that moment that would answer all his questions.

Then suddenly it happened. The flashes began quickly, burning into his brain. He felt and saw everything his friend had endured like a terrifying slide show. He heard her screams of pain and pleads for Michael. He saw all four of them, tired and worn from years of hard work. He saw their surprise expressions and he saw Michael fall to the battlefield. He then felt each tear and each burn to her flesh. Finally it went dark and the vision ended with a horsed whisper, "Michael. . .".

The next thing he knew he was flying to floor with Jim on top of him, "Alex! What the hell is wrong with you? What were you doing? Have you completely lost it? She's gone!"

Slowly the two men sit up as their audience stares at them with concern. Alex looks over at Liz and for a split second he sees her chest move slightly and then stop.

"No, she's not."


	18. Finding Solace in a Wounded Heart

The rumors of my demise were highly over speculated. Hello friends, HOLY CRAP! I can't believe how long it's been since I've even touched this project. You realize it was the year 2005 and I was a sophomore in college when I came up with this story while sitting on the beach in Santa Monica with my then girlfriend and now wife? Wow, so many things have changed in the last six years.

But that's not here nor there. All I can say to every single one of you who has stuck around for this adventure is that I'm so sorry. That and a big gigantic thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I just recently came back to writing fan fiction and seeing all your words inspired me to finish this wonderful story. Now I have this story plotted out to the end, but I just need to put this story on the old virtual paper. I'm going to give a serious attempt to complete this story. You won't be disappointed.

Still need a beta reader if anyone's interested. Sorry this chapter isn't nearly as engrossing or long, but I'm getting the rust out. Well without further ado and a three year break, I give you the next chapter.

Chapter 18: Finding Solace in a Wounded Heart

The private medical quarters at the Rebel base are extremely hygienic and sterile. Its walls and floors are a piercing white. The only sounds that were ever heard in the room were the soft beeps and clicks from the medical equipment. This was an area held strictly for VIP's and high ranking military officers. Outside were posted guards with the best and highest levels of training in hand to hand combat and weapon skills. Usually the room was rarely occupied, however today it housed the Rebel's highest ranking officer, General Michael Guerin.

The room was designed to keep its patient in a serene and calm environment. It was failing at its assigned task though as Michael was anything but serene or calm. His head was spinning with questions, with pain, and a desperate desire to return to earth. After everything he had been through, after all the death and destruction it looked like his people might be free from war. They might be at peace. Yet, the only thought running through his head was that he had to get back to Liz. Now that his duty to serve his people was complete he had a duty to Liz to keep his promise. He had to go home.

He had other questions he needed to answer first. Was his family dead or alive? How many of his troops' lives had been sacrificed? How long would he be laid up in this god forsaken bed? The most important question burning holes in his skull though, what was happening back in Roswell?

He had seen his Liz, lying broken on the battlefield. It wasn't a figment of his imagination. She was there, mere feet away and yet she was also light years away. How was that even possible? Then there was the dream, that horrible dream.

He's broken from his thoughts as a panel hidden in the white décor, pushes inwards and then rises upwards to reveal a dirty and tired looking Larek still in his battlefield uniform. He has a large smile on his face at the sight of his friend's open eyes.

"They may knock you down, but they can't kill the great General Guerin. All shall fear his tactical prowess and scraggly beard, which I must say is looking particularly ugly today," Larek states with a large smile as his lanky tall form enters the room breaking the mind numbing silence.

Michael couldn't help the smile that crept on his face at the site of his long time friend's apparently injury free appearance. It meant one last person to check up on before he went home. "No uglier than that sad excuse you call a face old friend."

Larek mimic's pain as he grabs a nearby translucent chair and annoyingly drags in across the pristine white metal floors causing a loud screech to echo out. "Oh you wound me with your butter knife sharp wit my mighty battlefield god."

Michael winces at the harshness of the noise caused by the chair and judging by the look on Larek's face he could tell his tall alien friend was trying to cause this exact reaction. "I'm serious Larek, I can order some of the larger troops to work that face over a bit. It could only make an improvement to it."

Larek sits, his long legs sliding outwards for comfort, "Yeah, yeah. Still get more play in a day then you have in the six years you've been here. And you have the whole alien exotic beauty thing going for you."

The two stare at each other in a comfortable silence before breaking out into deep belly laughs. "I can't believe I was able to say that with a serious expression," Larek blurts out between laughs. "Oh it's good to have you back in the land of the living you tough bastard."

"So it would seem. Touch and go there for a little bit I hear. They dropped a ship on my ass. Guess I still have a few lives stored up after all," Michael replied as his happy mood was quickly beginning to fade as the seriousness of the oncoming conversation began to take hold.

"Did we hold?" Michael asks. Larek nods and smiles proudly, "You trained our men well. They fought bravely and fiercely. You should be proud; they fought in your name."

"My name?" Michael asks

"Well of course, haven't you heard? You're dead?" Larek smiles as he removes a small hand held personal computer. Larek's long fingers danced over the screen less device, which projects a three dimensional image of a casualty report with Michael's name highlighted as KIA. "The men saw the Vortex smash into the ground and explode next to you and some of their Captain's. They assumed you died and fought in your honor. Apparently none of them thought to look to see if you were alive or not."

Michael puffs out a large breath of air, "Fuck me."

"I'm good thanks. Had me scared shitless though when the report came out. Didn't want to have to tell old floppy ears about how the important Royal General was barbeque. I'm sure his face would have turned all red as he demoted me. Thanks for not getting your worthless ass fragged by the way," Larek says with mirth.

"I do my best," was all Michael could say. "My family still kicking?"

Larek nods, "Try as he might, Kivar failed to get the fantastic four."

"Seriously, don't make me regret sharing my comics with you," Michael sighs in relief. Is the family safe? Check. "It's a relief to hear they're alive."

A sudden thought took hold of his brain, "Oh fuck. They think I'm dead don't they?"

Larek sighs, "Probably. We haven't had a chance to get communications backup. As soon as we do, we'll let them know. As for now, they'll have to do without you for a bit."

"Just great," Michael sighs.

A comfortable silence captures the room until Michael breaks it, "What were our losses?"

The smile drops from Lareks face, "Twelve percent wounded, forty five percent killed."

"Fuck," Michael grunts as he wipes his hands across his face. "How did we manage a win with that high a loss?"

Larek sighs and slides down the chair a little as he looks at his ally, "Kivar's men suffered a seventy percent loss. The rest were willingly taken prisoner."

Sighing again Michael can only let the information sink in, "What a huge waste of life. Both armies decimated by one psychopath's inability to play nice. I really hate my job."

"You and me both brother," Larek states with a hint of exhaustion. "It's over now though. Kivar's army has waved the white flag. They are sending a General to your brother as we speak to sign their declaration of peace. Kivar has been removed from power by the council and is on the run."

A smile creeps over both their faces at a similar thought only Michael needs to hear it out loud, "It's done. The war's over?"

"I believe that's what happens when an army surrenders or did you forget that when the Vortex landed on your thick skull," He pauses to take in his friends reaction before starting again. "The announcement will be made shortly," Larek says with a grin.

Michael nods, "How long will I be laid up?"

Larek swipes his device over Michael's bed and it beeps loudly as it projects Michael's medical chart, "Says here they will be releasing you in an hour or so. Looks like they had to replace the metal rod in your leg from the time you got it blown off on Tarnosa. Remember that? Your first time leading men into battle, still all green under the gills. What a fucking disaster," Larek laughs out as he reads on. In truth, it had been the closets Michael had been to death until today.

He continues to listen as Larek moves on, "Seems the concussion from the explosion bent it. Luckily for you that's an easy fix. Remove the rod, put in a new one and let the machines sow you up. A little healing energy never hurts of course and then you're as good as new. Probably going to be sore for awhile though. They are going to be transporting us to the capital shortly thereafter."

Michael unconsciously moves his leg and grimaces in pain. He then looks at his reflection on the polished white metal wall next to him taking notice of the ugly gash on his face, a gift from Nicholas. It was going to be another scar to remind him of his sacrifices. "Couldn't heal the scar?"

Larek shakes his head, "Afraid not scarface. Healing energy is pretty limited here with all the walking wounded. Figured you'd rather they saved your leg then your face. Besides, were you not the same man who told me to let the men having the healing first?"

Michael nods, "I wasn't questioning you, just wanted to know."

Larek nods and a comfortable silence envelopes them again.

"I can't believe it. Six years. Six years and then it's all done. Just like that?" Michael asks not expecting a response as he stares at the piercing white ceiling. Larek remains still for a moment, taking in his friend's features, he then leans forward and lays his large long hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"You done good sir. I'm proud to have served with you," Larek say's with an honest and emotionally filled smile.

Michael looks over and nods, tears brimming in his eyelids. He was so happy and so tired that he couldn't stop them from spilling over. Some many lives altered, so many futures snuffed out. No more endless days on bloodied battlefields. No more sending men to their deaths. No more killing. He could finally feel peace and with that he let his tears fall silently.

Larek could only smile sadly as he padded his friend on the shoulder.

The panel that had previously opened for Larek, pushes in again and rises upward to reveal Michael's doctor, a tiny blue man in a skin tight white lab suit. His short legs move quickly as he walks towards Michael. His face is devoid of emotion, "General, good to see you awake."

The small doctor runs his three fingered blue skinned hand across the beds foot rest. The bed beeps and projects Michael's vitals. He moves his tiny fingers across it and presses three different images before all the machinery shuts down, "You are healed. You are free to go. No rigorous movements and lots of rest. Contact me if any issues arise."

The doctor turns quickly and exits the room without another word. Michael turns to look at Larek, "I see Doc Ratchet still has his glowing bedside manner."

Larek laughs as he helps Michael to a sitting position. "And he's the caring one. Got to love those Karianton's."

As Michael tests his leg, Larek moves across the room towards the far wall. He runs his palm across it causing it to open to reveal Michael's affects. He reaches in and removes Michael's tattered uniform. He turns and walks back to his friend and hands him his clothes.

"Better get dressed. We have a ship to catch," Larek states as Michael rummages through his jacket. "I'm sorry Michael, but most of your effects were lost on the field including your helmet and energy blade."

Michael nods with a slight look of panic as he continues to rummage through his clothes only to relax and release a large puff of air in relief as he see's Liz's beautiful face looking back at him between his fingers.

"Figured you'd be happy about seeing your girl again," Larek says with a smile.

"You have no idea. It's like a breath of fresh air my friend," Michael says with such honesty it causes him to shiver at the warmth her image brought to his heart. He was also surprised by his lack of sadness of losing Maria's picture. He had long since realized that his love for Maria was more out of habit than anything else, most of the time Michael didn't think about her until he removed her image from his helmet before every battle. Whereas with Liz, he found she encompassed his thoughts every second of everyday. Silently he slid his pants over his legs, wincing in pain slightly. He looked up towards Larek.

"Do me a favor Larek?" Michaels asks.

"Anything my friend," Larek responds.

"When you retell this tale to people of the time we won the war, leave out the part where I cried like a little girl?" Michael asks with a smile.

"Oh, but that was going to be the best part," Larek laughs out.


End file.
